Slave in a Pharaoh's Heart
by Neko Nico Ni
Summary: When Yugi and three other slaves are given to the pharaoh and his court what will happen? Can the slave escape his new master or will he end up wanting to stay? Will be rated M for beatings and enslaved lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Hey I know I need to update but I really wanted to start this story! I really hope you like it! R&R!

I don't own Yugioh or the characters!

Yugi grunted as he was pushed roughly into the caged cart. He and three other slave born were being given to the pharaoh and his court. He knew he was not to wonder who he would get. He was a mere slave and who he went to didn't matter. They were his master no matter who they were.

He sat up and stared at his bound hands. He didn't dare attempt to undo the bindings. Knowing it would just earn him a beating or whipping. So remaining silent and still he felt the cart move to his new master.

After a short ride he and the other slaves were pulled out of the cart and practically dragged into the palace. He kept his eyes down as he was pulled along. They soon came to large doors and were pushed through them. The four slaves were pushed roughly to the ground.

"We bring you four slaves your majesty." Yugi heard the slave trader say. He wondered what the pharaoh looked and acted like but kept his eyes down. "These four have been raised to serve you and your court."

Yugi heard a soft grunt. "What purpose could these four possibly serve?" he heard a deep baritone voice ask. The voice had such authority Yugi felt a chill go down his spine. "Three of them are much too small to do much of anything and the biggest looks as though he has much attitude."

"They are trained in many things, your majesty." The slave trader said.

"Such as what?" the pharaoh asked as if scrutinizing the trader.

"Yugi stand." The trader ordered. Yugi stood to his feet but kept his eyes down.

"Yes master?" he asked softly.

"Tell his majesty what you are capable of." He ordered.

Yugi nodded. "I can groom horses, I am capable of fetching whatever is needed, and I can please his majesty or court in any way they wish. Also doing things of a personal slave." He said softly

"How may you please me?" the pharaoh asked.

"I can please in bed your majesty. I have been broken properly." Yugi answered.

"You speak of yourself as a mere horse. Is that how you see yourself?" the pharaoh narrowed his eyes at the slave.

"I am not to have an opinion of myself. Only my master's opinion of me matters." Yugi said.

"You have him trained very well. It must have taken much work." The pharaoh told the trader.

"Not for Yugi no. He has always been very obedient. Yugi sit back down" he ordered.

"Yes master." Yugi said before going back to his original position.

"Ryou stand." Ryou stood next. "Tell his majesty what you are capable of."

Ryou nodded. "Much like Yugi I am capable of grooming horses, fetching what is needed, and pleasing his majesty and the court. I am also capable of cleaning equipment and such." Ryou also kept his eyes down when speaking. It was known to all slaves, to look those above you in the eye is to disrespect them. A slave is bellow them, nothing more than property.

"Very good sit." The trader ordered. Ryou nodded and sat. "Malik stand." Malik stood. "Tell his majesty what the other two told him."

"I am capable of the same as my fellow slaves your majesty." Malik said.

"Very good. Sit." The trader ordered. Malik sat. "Jonouchi." At hearing his name Jonouchi stood. "Tell his majesty of what you are capable."

"Much like them I am capable of grooming, fetching, pleasing, and such." Jonouchi stared at the ground with what appeared to be anger.

"You have attitude. Perhaps you must be broken better." The pharaoh said.

"I may be as broken as my master wills, your majesty." Jonouchi said.

"Very well sit." The pharaoh ordered. Jonouchi did as told. "I am pleased with them. You may leave them."

Yugi chanced a glance to the trader who bowed respectfully. "Yes your majesty." He took his leave. Yugi looked back to the ground.

"Now as for you four. I will assign you to your new masters then you will go with them to either be further broken if they wish or you will be taught your duties." the pharaoh ordered. They stayed silent awaiting to be assigned. Nodding to show they understood.

"Ok Yugi you will be with me." The pharaoh said. Yugi's eyes widened. He was going to have the pharaoh as his master? "Ryou you are to be the slave of Bakura, bearer of the millennium ring. Malik you are the slave of Marik general of my army. And Jonouchi you will be the slave of Seto the bearer of the millennium rod."

They nodded. "Yes pharaoh." They said together.

"Very good." The pharaoh nodded. "You may stand." The four stood but kept their eyes down. "Bakura, Marik and Seto come take your slaves. Yugi you come with me." The slaves nodded. Each of them followed their masters. Yugi watched as his three closest friends were taken away before his eyes went back to the floor.

The pharaoh stood. "Come Yugi." He ordered. Yugi nodded and followed. "Yes master." He said softly

Yugi followed the pharaoh to where ever they were going. He glanced side ways every so often to see the palace. "You will be my personal slave. You do as I say when I say it. Is that understand?"

"Yes master." Yugi said.

The pharaoh brought him to a huge room that made Yugi's heart stop. The slave knew it had to be the pharaoh's chambers. He noticed the pharaoh watching him and quickly looked down again.

"These are my chambers. Every morning you will be here just before dawn. You will run a hot bath for me and lay out my clothes and gold. Do not worry about my crown. You are not to touch it. Understood?" Yugi nodded. "Good. Now after you lay my clothes out you will wait for me till I am ready for the day. Then you will come with me to the throne room. There you will remain silent and sit on your knees next the throne. Don't speak unless I give you permission. Do anything out of line and you will be punished." Yugi nodded in understanding. "Good now I will take you to your quarters." Yugi nodded and followed. Once there he explained the rest of what Yugi had to do then left him.

Yugi woke the next morning along with Ryou Malik and Jonouchi. It was 20 minutes before sun rise and Yugi was getting himself ready. He had gotten new clothes. Being the pharaoh's personal slave, he had to look presentable at all times. He sat on his cot for a moment and watched his friends get ready.

"Yugi what's it like being with the Pharaoh's personal slave?" Ryou asked sitting next to him.

"He seems nice enough. What about lord Bakura?" Yugi asked.

Ryou looked down. "I think I am broken enough for him. He hasn't punished me yet."

"Just remember what we were taught by our trainer. Never look him in the eye or as an equal. We are bellow them. Simple as that." Yugi said

"But why? Why are we bellow them just because were born from enslaved parents? Its not fair. We didn't get to choose what family we were born in." Malik said

"Yeah if my hands weren't bound yesterday I would have taught that priest Seto a lesson." Jonouchi said

"Guys stop. If they caught us talking about this we would be beaten or whipped. Or worse. Look slaves is who we are. They are royals we are not. No more no less. We are slaves and we must behave as such." Yugi said getting up to leave.

"So we should just accept beatings and whippings?" Jonouchi asked defiantly.

Yugi stopped and turned to him. "You won't have to if you just behave and be the slave you were born as."

"Big talk coming from the one who gets to serve the pharaoh." Malik said crossing his arms.

Yugi glared. "whatever." He left. Yugi walked to the Pharaoh's chambers. 'Yeah like I chose to be the pharaoh's slave. Not like I have a bunch of pressure to be the _pharaoh's_ slave.' He walked in quietly and went right to the pharaoh's bathroom. He started the hot bath for his master before going back to the bedroom part of the chambers. He pulled out the pharaoh's clothes and gold.

Taking a deep breath he walked over to the pharaoh's bed. He watched the young pharaoh for a few moments. 'He looks so peaceful and…gorgeous when sleeping.' His eyes widened when he had realized what he thought. 'No that was very inappropriate for me to think. I must ban those thoughts from my mind at once.'

"Master. Your bath is ready and your clothes set out." He said politely as he bowed.

The pharaoh woke up slowly and sat up in his bed. Yugi kept his eyes to the ground. "Is my bath done?" he practically demanded.

"Yes master." Yugi said softly. 'No that's ok. Don't say thank you or anything. Jerk.' He thought to himself

"Good. Move aside." The pharaoh ordered. Yugi kept his mouth closed and eyes down as he did as told. "Go get your bread. It by the door." Yugi nodded.

"Thank you master." Yugi said softly. He went to the door and found a small basket with a small loaf of bread in it. 'Yeah gee thanks.' He thought as he started eating it.

Yugi finished eating and stood waiting for his master. He kept his eyes to the ground and tried to get the image of his sleeping master out of his mind. 'It's the biggest rule I have to obey. A slave and the pharaoh can never be together unless the pharaoh was using his slave as a harem.'

After some time the pharaoh came out fully dressed. He put his crown on himself. "Come I must eat." He said walking towards Yugi with authority.

"Yes master." Yugi said softly. He followed the pharaoh to the large dining hall. The pharaoh had a seat in the hall almost exactly like his throne. He sat down and told Yugi to sit next to him. Yugi moved to the pharaoh`s left and sat down on his knees with his head down.

"He is broken very well my pharaoh." Yugi heard a man ask.

"Yes. He is quite well broken. He even got my bath correct and had my clothes and gold out properly." The pharaoh said as if he was pleased with a pet.

"Have you had him yet?" the man asked.

"Not yet. Though he does look quite delicious doesn't he? He must have been bred specifically." The pharaoh said. Yugi noted that he sounded as if he were smirking. The slave felt as though the pharaoh saw him as some pet he could play with.

"He looks much like you my king." A woman's voice said.

"Yes. He does. Though I have no worries about it. It makes me want his body more." The pharaoh said.

Yugi gulped. He knew he may have to please the master he got but this master to be so full of himself that he just wanted Yugi because the slave looked like him. 'Full of himself much?'

The pharaoh finished eating and stood. "Come Yugi." He commanded Yugi like a pet.

Yugi stood and followed. "Yes master." He followed the pharaoh to the throne room. After the pharaoh sat in his throne his motioned for Yugi to sit. Yugi nodded and sat on the floor to the pharaoh's left. He sat on his knees and kept his head down.

Hours passed as Yugi listened to peasants complain about things like one village didn't have enough slaves to do the crops. He thought of how privileged these peasants really were. To be born a peasant instead a slave is very lucky.

The pharaoh leaned back on his throne. "Ra too many complaints for such small things." He heard the pharaoh sigh. He mentally rolled his eyes. 'Yeah must be so hard to be a pharaoh.' Yugi thought. "Come here slave." The pharaoh ordered. Yugi got up and moved to stand in front of him with his eyes down.

"Yes master?" yugi asked.

"We will be taking leave." The pharaoh said getting up. Yugi took a step back as to not be in his master's way. "Lets go." He said before he started walking. Yugi nodded and followed.

The pharaoh led his slave to a door the boy hadn't been to yet. Yugi kept his eyes down and watched the pharaoh's feet to know where he was going. He heard the door open and followed his master through it. They stepped out into a garden.

"You have permission to look." The pharaoh said.

"Thank you master." Yugi said before slowly looking around at the garden. It was beautiful. The most beautiful flowers he had ever seen. "Its beautiful." He said in aw.

"Its my private garden. We will probably be here a lot. You may relax when we are here but remember you are still a slave." The pharaoh said

"Yes of course master." Yugi said.

The pharaoh sat down and sighed while he took of his crown. Yugi stood not sure what to do. "You have permission to sit." The pharaoh said.

"Thank you master." Yugi said before sitting on his knees the way he did in the throne room.

"Must you always sit like that?" the pharaoh asked

"I am a slave master. This is the position of a lowly slave." Yugi said keeping his eyes down.

"You can look at me when speaking." The pharaoh said.

Yugi shook his head. "I mean no disrespect by disagreeing master, but a slave is never to look to those above him as equals. I am bellow you."

"Wow." the pharaoh said as if just being taught what a slave is. "Don't get me wrong, being raised as a prince I clearly knew what the slaves were but I had never really thought much about them." Yugi remained silent. "What do you like to do?"

"I serve my master any way he pleases. It is what I was broken for." Yugi said.

"Why do you speak of yourself as though you are a horse? Do you not see yourself as a human?"

"What I think of my self does not matter. Only my master's thought of me matters. I must obey and please. That is all."

"So you truly don't see yourself as anything but a mere slave."

"That is what I was born as and that is what I will pass as."

"Were you bred? I know certain slaves are bred for specific things."

"I was bred for pleasure. My parents were chosen for their bodily qualities. The breeder made them mate until my mother was pregnant. Nine months later she had me. Once I was old enough to stop nursing I was taken from my mother. When I turned 5 my trainer had broken me and raised me in the art of pleasure. Then I started my training as a slave."

"Ah I see." They sat silently for a few moments before the pharaoh spoke again. "You don't have to remain sitting like that. You may relax." Yugi didn't make any moves to change position. "I said you can relax." When yugi didn't move he heard the pharaoh growl. "I demand you to relax. Do as I command or be punished."

Yugi visibly flinched. "My apologies master. I did not mean to displease you." He moved his legs out straight in front of himself. His eyes remained on the ground.

"Surely the ground cannot be _that_ interesting." The pharaoh said.

"It is the slave's rightful place to allow his eyes."

"Look at me." Yugi shook his head. "I said look at me." Yugi shook his head again. The pharaoh stood and moved to look over his slave. "Look at me." He growled. Yugi slowly looked up at his master in fear of being punished.

'Please don't punish me.' Yugi begged in his mind. The pharaoh stood there looking down at him. Yugi felt his breathing stop as he waiting to see what his master was about to do. His eyes went back to the ground quickly when he heard someone enter the garden.

"My king, we have an issue with some of the new slaves. It seems one of them has threatened to hurt priest Seto." A man's voice said.

Yugi's eyes widened. "Jonouchi. That idiot." He muttered. He felt the pharaoh look down at him. He just realized what he had done. Gulping he prayed the pharaoh by chance wasn't looking down at him for what he had just said.

"Please leave us. I will be there soon to deal with the slave." The pharaoh said with an under tone of anger. There was a moment of silence, yugi assumed the man was bowing, before the man left. "Yugi stand now." The pharaoh commanded.

Yugi stood slowly. "Y-yes m-master?"

"What do you know?" Yugi could feel the glare and anger. Yugi stayed silent. "Slave tell me now." The pharaoh growled.

"J-Jonouchi is m-my friend. H-he has always had a hard time behaving master."

"And you know it was him who threatened my priest because?"

"W-well h-he may have m-mentioned something th-that could be considered a-a threat."

"And you didn't tell me because!?"

Yugi flinched and shrunk back. "I-I'm sorry master."

"lets go. Now." The pharaoh growled leading him out.

Ok so that's chapter one. I hope you like it! I plan on updating loner changed and taken but loved all at once. I may be adopting out tainted but not sure yet. I will think about it. Well review!


	2. Chapter 2

I love this story! I hope you all liked chapter 1! Well here's chapter 2! R&R!

Yugi followed his master quietly as they entered the throne room. He glanced up and saw Jonouchi bound and on his knees on the ground in front the throne. His eyes shifted back to the ground as he walked behind the pharaoh. When the pharaoh sat on his throne Yugi sat on his knees on the ground.

"Slave Jonouchi, am I correct in hearing you have threatened priest Seto?" the pharaoh asked with so much authority Yugi felt fear himself.

"Yes my pharaoh." Jonouchi said.

"I see and you know it is punishable by death." Yugi's eyes widened

"I didn't threaten his life. I just said that I wanted to beat him up." Jonouchi said

"Ah then not death." Both Yugi and Jonouchi sighed silently in relief. "50 whips." Yugi's heart felt as though it stopped. He watched as a man with huge muscular arms came out of a whip. Separate ropes were tied to each of Jonouchi's wrists. Two men pulled on the ropes making Jonouchi stay on his knees but sit up so his back was completely straight.

Yugi looked to see the pharaoh sitting there as if angry yet bored. The whip came down and Jonouchi cried out in pain. "Master please. Don't do this."Yugi said.

"Silence." The pharaoh ordered as the whip came down again and Jonouchi cried out.

"Master please. He knows he was wrong." Yugi begged.

"I said silence!" the pharaoh yelled. "Unless you want to take his place!"

"I will!" Yugi said. The whip was about to come down a third time when the pharaoh raised his hand for the man to stop. He did.

"You will take the place of this wrong doer?" the pharaoh asked curious. "Why?"

"Because he's my friend." Yugi said. "And yes. I will take his place."

The pharaoh seemed to study him before speaking. "Very well. You may take his place."

"Thank you master." Yugi said. The pharaoh nodded. Yugi was dragging from his spot beside the throne. He was thrown to the ground beside Jonouchi who looked down at him in disbelief. Before he knew it, rope was tied around his wrists and they were being pulled. He watched Jonouchi get pulled away.

"Give him 50 from Jonouchi's punishment and then another 20 for disobeying me and speaking out of term." The pharaoh ordered. Yugi's eyes widened before he felt the crack of the whip on his back. The small slave screamed in pain.

Facing the pharaoh he saw pure anger in the king's eyes. Yugi felt pain as the whip continued coming down. After the first 30 whips the pharaoh held up his hand to stop the man. The others gave his wrists slack enough to practically collapse to the ground. His back felt like it was on fire.

"Slave do you understand what you have done?" the pharaoh demanded.

"Yes." Yugi said winced.

"You will not step out of line again."

"No master."

"Good. Continue." A moment later yugi was pulled up again and the whippings continued. Yugi just wanted it to be over. He felt his back split open after another 10 whips before liquid poured down it. He screamed out in pain.

"My pharaoh, do you wish to keep this slave alive?" A man asked.

"Yes." The pharaoh answered. "He is not to die."

"Then I suggest we stop. He won't make it another 30 whips."

The pharaoh stopped the whippings. "You are quite lucky slave."

'Funny I don't feel lucky.' Yugi thought.

"You will be spared of the 30 remaining whips. Take it to get cleaned bandaged and then put it in the slave quarters." The pharaoh waved Yugi away.

Two guards lifted Yugi so just his feet were dragging. He looked at Jonouchi as they passed him. "I'm sorry." He said softly before he was dragged out.

He was taken to the slave doctor and thrown down. She immediately started to clean his back. Yugi laid perfectly still in fear of being punished more. Inside he screamed in pain as she cleaned him as gently as she could.

"I'm sorry he did this to you." She said softly. Yugi was taken completely by surprise. "I know how the pharaoh can be when angry. He often goes too far."

'Why would she care?' he thought.

"I believe he lashes out so harshly because he has never been taught kindness. He was always raised to be a firm king. Do not get me wrong he is a wise and good pharaoh but there are times when he can be too harsh." She finished cleaning his back.

"How can you speak out against him?" Yugi asked tentatively

"Because I have known him for many years. I am not afraid of him like most others are. He would not do anything against me. Can you sit up?" Yugi nodded and did so. She began wrapping his center.

"Has he ever had other personal slaves before me?"

She nodded. "Of course. Though not many of them have made it passed a month." Yugi wasn't surprised she talked about it as if it was perfectly normal for lives to just be ended. Especially slaves.

"I see. And how were they…?"

She looked confused before she understood. "Oh! No no! look not all slaves are put down. Er uh you know."

"Its fine. Being raised a slave I know what really goes on."

"I'm sorry. We all must seem so cruel to you."

"I've had my fair share of masters who punish harshly. Our breeder did and so did our trainer."

"Breeder? Trainer?"

"Oh you must not know of how harem slaves are brought up."

"Will you please inform me?"

"uh sure. You see a breeder looks at the male and female slaves. He chooses some of each and pairs them so the baby will get certain traits. They are forced to mate almost continuously until the female gets pregnant. Once she is the male is taken away regardless of him being a father now or not. For nine months the female is monitored and taken care of properly. She must be for they cant risk losing the baby. When the baby is born it is examined. The weight, size, gender, and qualities of the baby are taken. If the baby doesn't meet with the terms of the breeder then it is put down. If it does it is spared. Then the mother keeps the baby till it is done breast feeding. Once it is on food it is taken from the mother. Once the baby hits a certain age it goes from the breeder to the trainer. The trainer well trains the child. First it is trained in bed and pleasing its master. Then it is trained in the usual tasks a slave does."

"That sounds terrible."

Yugi shrugged. "Its how it is. Slaves aren't meant for anything more than work."

"So is that how you see yourself?"

"You know many keep asking me how I see myself and every time I say I do not have an opinion of myself. The truth is, I see myself as a toy. The pharaoh will play with me until he is bored and then throw me away. That's what all masters do. A slave does not make it past 30 years of age."

"How old are you?"

"18 years."

"I see. Alright all done. By the way why were you whipped?"

"I took the punishment of another slave. He is a friend and I couldn't let it happen."

"Wow well lets get you back to the slave quarters." She said pulling him up gently as possible. Yugi winced in pain and walked with her.

"I'm telling you, they whipped him so badly he was bleeding!" Yugi heard Jonouchi yell.

"Jonouchi. Yugi doesn't get into trouble. He's always been the perfect little slave. He's almost never punished and when he is its just yelling or tasks." Ryou said.

"Ryou he took my punishment." Jonouchi said.

"See exactly. Still the perfect slave. Even better. He's one who helps his fellow slaves. He never actually stands up to anyone. He probably did it to get attention and make everyone think he's just so sweet and helpful." Malik said.

Yugi looked down. 'if only they knew' he thought. He walked in with the slave healer. He didn't look at any of them he just said thank you quietly before he climbed onto his cot and turned his back towards them. She nodded and left.

"Yugi are you ok?" Ryou asked as if he cared. Yugi however saw through it and didn't grace him with an answer. Why should he? After hearing what they said about him when they thought he was around to hear? Hell no.

He felt his cot shift with weight. "Yugi why did you take my punishment?" he heard Jonouchi ask. Again yugi stayed silent. He heard Jonouchi sigh. "Yugi about this morning-"

"Get away from me." Yugi growled but didn't turn around to look at him.

"What?" Jonouchi asked clearly shocked by how Yugi was acting.

"I said get away from me." Yugi repeated with the same tone.

"Yugi I don't understand. Why are you acting like this?" Jonouchi asked.

Yugi remained silent. He couldn't answer him. He could even look at him. After what he had just done for him they still said those things. What was the point of helping the few friends you had if they aren't really your friends? No he would grace them with reasons to put him down anymore.

"Fine be like that. See if I give a shit. Sit here and cry your damn eyes out for all I care." Jonouchi said before the weight was lifted off the cot.

"See told you." He heard Malik say. Yugi just shut his and tried to block them out as they continued to talk about him as if he wasn't even there.

A couple days later Yugi was back to working for the pharaoh again. He got up before the rest of them and went right to the pharaoh's chambers after he was dressed. He did what he was supposed to before waking the pharaoh.

"Master. Your bath is ready."Yugi bowed.

"Good. Go wait for me by the door." The pharaoh said.

"Yes master." Yugi said softly before going to the door and sitting in his position.

After 45 minutes of waiting Yugi was greeted by the pharaoh not so nicely. Yugi brushed it off and followed his master just as he was always supposed to do. They went to the dining hall where the pharaoh ate while Yugi sat and listened to him and the nobles speak about him as he was a simple dog who disobeyed.

Once breakfast was done they went to the throne room to listen to more complaints before they went back to the dining hall for the pharaoh to eat lunch. After lunch they went to meeting upon meeting, trial upon trial. Yugi watched and listened to the pharaoh talk with his court about the issues of threats and criminals.

Soon it was time for dinner for the pharaoh. He decided he wanted to eat in his chambers as he was feeling tired from the busy day as king. Yugi sat by the bed on the floor as another slave he didn't recognize brought in the pharaoh's dinner. No one dared to attempt to poison the pharaoh. He was too terrifying.

"Slave stand." The demanded. Yugi stood while keeping his eyes down. "Tell me. How did your friends take you stepping in for the one's punishment?"

"They were not pleased with me master." As much as Yugi hated discussing his personal matters with the cruel man he had no choice. He was a slave and slaves had no right to privacy.

"How so? Explain."

"My fellow slaves believe me to be too obedient. They believe I must stand up more. When they found out about me stepping in for Jonouchi's punishment they said I was still the perfect slave who just did it for attention. Master." He quickly added master to be respectful.

"I see. And is that true? Did you truly only do it for attention?"

"No master. I truly did it for a friend I thought I had."

"Thought you had? So the one you took the punishment for believes these things as well?"

"Yes master. They all believe it."

"You slaves do not stick together as much as others believe."

"Being a slave is a game of survival. The better the slave the better chances of them surviving. It is a competition to live. I never believed it until now."

"I see. Well alright then." The pharaoh went back to eating. Yugi nodded and sat back down. His stomach growled loudly making his hold it trying to stop it.

The pharaoh looked down at him. "Hungry?"

Yugi nodded. "I apologize for the noise."

"Why?"

"Well it interrupted your eating."

"It is not something you can control. I will not be angry with you for it."

"thank you master." Yugi nodded 'I don't understand this master. There are times when he is so kind I feel as though he sees me as more than just a slave. Then there are other times when he seems to see me as nothing more than a pet. I wish he was consistent'

"Yugi are you listening?" the pharaoh pulled him from his thoughts.

"Uh no. I apologize master I was caught up in my thoughts."

"I see. Well know that you must listen at all times."

"Yes master. My apologies master."

"As I was saying you have been trained in the bed. Well I would like to put that training to use." He said as if it were such a simple thing.

Yugi knew what he meant. "Yes master." Yugi said softly. He shouldn't be so surprised. Being raised for this meant he would eventually be taken to bed. Knowing he could say no he started to take his clothes off. Yugi was shocked when the pharaoh stopped him. "Master? A-Am I not to your pleasing?" he asked nervously.

"I said I will do it but not now. I don't wish to do it now." The pharaoh said. "Perhaps tomorrow or so."

Yugi nodded in embarrassment and put it clothes back on. He sat there for a moment not sure what to do. The pharaoh had just stopped him from taking off his clothes. He had to wonder if maybe he truly didn't please his master.

"The day is through. Return to your quarters to rest before tomorrow." The pharaoh ordered.

Yugi nodded stood bowed and left. He walked slowly back the slave quarters. He didn't want to face his friends. They hadn't spoken since the day they had said those things about him. He had been avoiding them at all costs and he hated going back every night. He had wished there was a different room he could stay in but a slave didn't have the right to ask for such luxuries. There were things a slave was allowed to have, a private room was not one of those things.

Sighing he entered the room and ignored the glares he got as he went to get the one cleaning he was allowed every night with his small loaf of bread and hand me down slave cloths that were given to him by the pharaoh. The others had only gotten rags for clothes. They were angry for him getting actual clothes. Yugi didn't brag about it or boast at all. He didn't see the point in it.

After his washing he ate his bread and went to bed. He wasn't tired and it wasn't time for lights out but his so called friends hated him and he had no one else to talk to so he decided to just go to sleep. He'd be able to get up earlier than needed and have some time alone. The pharaoh gave him permission to wonder to certain areas of the palace as long he was on time for the pharaoh's bath and work. He also couldn't get into any trouble but Yugi had no intensions of that happening.

It was the middle of the night when Yugi had woken up to whispering. He assumed it was his friends and closed his eyes falling back asleep instantly. The next time he woke up he found his hands bound and mouth gagged. Panicking he tried to get free. It was dark so he couldn't see where he was. He managed to pull himself to sit up and felt that he was on something solid.

"The pharaoh was planning to keep you for himself but I just had to have you." He heard a deep voice coming toward him with heavy foot steps. Yugi scooted back as far as he could. He felt a cold stone wall behind him. "You can't go anywhere. I will have my way with you." The footsteps grew closer till they stopped right in front of him. Yugi was grabbed and ripped away from the floor and to his feet. Whimpering he tried to get free.

He was laid down as his eyes were covered before a light was turned on. It was the only thing he could see through the blindfold. "Mm you look like it will be much fun to...play with your body." Yugi tensed as hands traveled up his legs and in between his thighs. No this couldn't happen he was to be pure for his master, the pharaoh. He tried to kick the man away only to be slapped. "Try that again and I'll make sure the pharaoh knows you went against him."

Yugi froze. He was cornered. Let this man do as he pleased and be punished by the Pharaoh for not being pure when he was to be claimed, or don't let this man take him therefor going against someone, who could be part of the royal court for all he knew, then be punished by the pharaoh. He didn't know what to do. Though he didn't have much choice being bound and gagged. Its not as though he could yell for help. And even if he could who would believe him? He was a slave. Who's word would they take? The word of a lowly slave or the word of personal of the palace. Answer, the personal of the palace.

"Now. If you are good I won't tell the pharaoh you went against anyone's wishes. Including his. If not you will be punish immensely by both me and the pharaoh. Understand?" he pulled Yugi's hair. He screamed against the gag and nodded. The man let go of his hair before Yugi felt his shenti pulled off. The slave felt extremely embarrassed by his situation though he didn't have time to think about it as he felt a sudden penetration and screamed in pain against the gag.

Tears fell from his eyes making the blindfold wet. He just wanted this to be over. He wanted this man to get this over with so he could try to move on. The Pharaoh was going to be angry he isn't pure for when he is taken by the king.

Yugi didn't have time to adjust as the man pulled out and pushed back into Yugi roughly. The slave continued scream as the searing pain got worse. He felt himself being torn and bruised as the man continued thrusting harshly. The pain escalated more as he grabbed Yugi's member a pulled on it hard.

More tears fell from his eyes. The man continued these actions before Yugi felt the member in him pulse and stiffen more as he felt something squirt in him. He wasn't dumb, he knew what it was and he hated having it in him. His body was meant for his master alone. No one else was to touch him. Not only had this man touched him, he violated him.

The man let go of Yugi's member before pulling out of him. "Now slave, you tell anyone and I'll tell the pharaoh you went against him and seduced me. Understood?" Yugi gulped and nodded. "Good slave. Now go back to sleep." Yugi felt something thing put near his nose. He felt something soft. Petals? Was he making him smell a flower? Yugi suddenly felt very tired. He tried to fight it but in the end he gave into the darkness.

He woke up back on his cot his hands free and mouth ungagged. He sat up wincing at the pain in his lower back. "I'm in so much trouble with the pharaoh. He is going to whip me 100 times for this." He stood and wincing. "Maybe I can sneak a washing. I won't use a lot of water." He went to the washing room and filled the tub just less than half way and heated it. Once it was cooled enough he got in sighing in relief as the pain relaxed almost instantly. He relaxed back and just let the warm water relieve him until he figured he should get out and get ready so he could walk around before going to his master's.

He got up and got dressed before going back to his cot. He felt the pain again. He could only assume from moving again. Doing his best to conceal his pain he began walking through the palace. It was beautiful. He had to admit that. Everything had the best detailing he had seen yet. He had two previous masters before the pharaoh so he hadn't seen many places.

Yugi walked around the palace before going to the Pharaoh's chambers to start his painful day. He hoped he could get through at least the day without the pharaoh noticing. Maybe he would give him a hard task so he could use it as an excuse. He could hope right?

There's chapter 2! Please please review! They motivate me!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey here's the next chapter of slave. Review I guess.**

 **Don't own yugioh or characters.**

Yugi awoke his master and silently waited for him. The pain was killing him. He just wanted to lie down for eternity and never leave his cot. Trying to hide the pain when the pharaoh came out of the bathroom he bowed.

"What is wrong with you?" the pharaoh asked.

"I believe I slept in an uncomfortable position last night master. I am still able to serve you as needed." Yugi said standing up straight again.

"I see. Lets go." He said walking past him and out. Yugi followed keeping his mouth closed and his eyes down. Once in the dining hall he sat where he was supposed to. He listened to the pharaoh talk to his court.

Glancing around he noticed Ryou was there with his master. He wondered if they knew. If they even considered helping him. He doubted it. They didn't care about him. They probably thought he deserved it, if they knew that is. Sighing softly he put his eyes back down.

"Slave." Yugi's attention was caught by his master. He stood slowly hiding his pain. Ryou couldn't see him as weak.

"Yes master?" Yugi asked softly.

"You must go fetch something for me. I need my scrolls from yesterday's trial." The pharaoh said.

"Yes master." Yugi bowed before going. He went towards where the scrolls are kept. Only half way there when he heard the voice from the night before.

"It was quite good. And I have it knowing that I will go to the pharaoh if it attempts anything." The voice said.

"Did it use any of the training it was taught?" another voice asked. Yugi didn't stick around to listen. He heard foot steps coming towards him and quickly he ran off.

The slave ran into a random room to hide. He couldn't stand to see the face belonging to that voice. What if it was someone from the court? Its best he doesn't know. Right?

He heard the footsteps go by and waited till they faded to nothing before leaving the room. Running to get the scrolls he failed to pay attention to where he was going. He ran into something before falling back.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Yugi looked up to the general Marik. Malik stood behind him. The general look furious and ready to kill him on the spot.

Yugi stood and bowed respectfully. "I deeply apologize sir. I was not paying attention to where I was going."

"I can see that! Get the hell out of my way!" Marik yelled. Yugi immediately stepped to the side keeping his head down. "You are lucky I'm in a rush to see the pharaoh or else you would be in for a branding." He stormed past him with Malik following and remaining silent.

Once they were around the corner Yugi sighed in relief before he tensed. They were going to see the pharaoh? He would really be punished then. He quickly got the scrolls and went back to the hall. When he walked in he saw the pharaoh looked at him with anger in his eyes. Surely he was angry because of him running into his general.

Yugi put his head down and walked to him. "Your scrolls master." He said holding them out. The pharaoh took them.

"We will be going to one of my villages when Ra is at its peak. You will need sandals to protect your feet. Come." He stood. Marik bowed to his pharaoh and Malik followed his lead.

"Yes master." Yugi said softly. Wasn't he going to punish him? He had run into the general. Did he not care? Or was he waiting till later? Too many questions ran through Yugi's mind. He needed them answered but wasn't how he'd get the answers.

The pharaoh led Yugi to his chambers. Yugi wondered what they were doing her but then assumed the pharaoh was going to get ready to leave. Looking out the window he noticed they had about two candles till Ra was at its peak.

"Sit." The pharaoh ordered pointing to the bed.

"O-on your bed master?" Yugi asked.

"That is where I am pointing, is it not?" the pharaoh said.

"Y-yes but-"

"Then sit." Yugi hesitantly sat on the bed. The pharaoh must want to take him now. He would be punished for sure now. He wasn't healed from the night before and the pharaoh would surely notice. Yugi tensed when his master moved closer.

"You do not need to tense as you are. I am merely checking your feet for a measurement to make the sandals." The pharaoh said. Yugi relaxed as the pharaoh examined his feet. "Alright I have a pair of old sandals for you." Yugi watched as he went to an old chest and pulled out a pair of sandals. They were beautiful. Too beautiful for a slave to wear. "Put these on."

"Master I can't accept these. They are too beautiful for a slave." Yugi said pulling away.

"Would you rather go without protection on your feet?" the pharaoh as confused.

Yugi nodded. "Yes. I must up hold the image of a slave. I am not equal to those above me. Therefore I do not deserve such beauty on me." Yugi said. He also knew if he accepted them he would be targeted by other slaves. Being a slave is about survival. You can't have others targeting you or else you would parish.

"I see. Then go bare foot. I do not have other sandals." The pharaoh seeming offended by Yugi's rejection of the sandals. Yugi hated the idea of offending his master but he didn't want the other slaves to come after him.

After the pharaoh checked over himself they went to meet with the general. Yugi wasn't sure why, nor did he want to go. But being the slave of the pharaoh meant you did not say no. To anything. You must go along with it all. He knew Malik would be there and the pain was getting worse as the day continued.

"Lets go." The pharaoh said. Yugi nodded and followed him to the stables. Waiting there was Marik with Malik behind him. The general was on his horse with the slave next to the horse.

"Ready Marik?" the pharaoh asked as his horse was brought to him.

"Yes my king." Marik said.

"Why is your slave not on a horse?"

"I want him to walk." Marik said simply. Yugi noticed Malik tense. It was a good 2 candles travel time by horse. To walk in the middle of the day would kill him.

"No he and my slave will share a horse. You know very well that walk will kill him. You must stop killing your slaves. I will not keep replacing them." The pharaoh spoke. Kill slaves? Did he kill slaves for fun?

"Of course my pharaoh." Marik said politely though Yugi could see in his eyes he hated the idea.

The pharaoh motioned for another horse to be brought over. He told Yugi to get on. The slave nodded and got on the horse. Malik, being told by Marik, followed. He wrapped his arms around Yugi's center and held onto him. The pharaoh made his horse move forward with the general next to him. Yugi gently moved the horse forward behind them.

Two candles later they arrived to a village to find it trashed. Yugi wasn't sure what had caused this but he knew he would find out. He just hoped it wasn't something too serious. When the pharaoh and general got off their horses Yugi and Malik followed.

Marik and the pharaoh walked to someone in a uniform. "What exactly happened?" the pharaoh demanded.

The man bowed then stood straight. "A large group of thieves came and trashed everything, my king."

"I see. Is anyone killed?" The pharaoh asked.

"No sir. No one was killed."

"Good I want everyone checked over for injuries. I also want to know of any supplies needed. We will supply them." The man nodded bowed and left to do as told. The pharaoh turned to Marik. "I want them found. Ask Bakura. Being the thief king he should know them."

Marik bowed. "Yes my king." He then left to search. Malik was about to follow when Marik stopped him. "Stay here with the pharaoh and your friend." Malik looked like he wanted to ask why but bowed respectfully.

"Of course Master Marik." Malik said softly. Marik nodded and walked away. Malik stood there looking awkward. He clearly didn't know what to do without his master around.

"Come Malik you will come with Yugi and I. We must check to make sure things are cleaned up and taken care of." The pharaoh said.

"Yes pharaoh." Malik said respectfully.

Yugi kept his mouth shut. He didn't want Malik around. The boy had done nothing but hurt him since they arrived at the palace. Ra knew what else the three of them have done. Having Malik around would just make him feel like he's being judged on everything he does.

The pharaoh led them to villagers as he began to treat their wounds. Yugi and Malik followed him with the supplies he needed while keeping their heads down and mouths closed. They weren't there to walk around or mingle. They were there to help the pharaoh. It didn't need talking.

After hours of treats villagers the pharaoh apologized for no being able to stay. "I truly am sorry. But as you now know any supplies needed will be available. When Ra rises tomorrow supplies will arrive here. Women and children are supplied first then men. Please keep hopes up. We will locate the thieves." The pharaoh said. Yugi was in aw by how confident the pharaoh was and how much he actually cared for his citizens. He had no doubt the pharaoh was going to do anything he could to find the men who did this to the village.

Once back at the palace the two slaves were sent to their quarters. They weren't needed for the rest of the night. Yugi had decided that since curfew wasn't for another candle stick he would wonder for a bit. He didn't want to go bath to that room until he absolutely needed to.

Yugi was walking down a hall he hadn't been in when he was grabbed and thrown against the wall. All of the air left Yugi's lungs. "He wasn't lying when he said you were beautiful." A male voice said filled with lust. Yugi kept his eyes down not wanting to antagonize the man. "Now we are going to have some fun." The man dragged Yugi to a room and tossed him on the bed.

The slave wasn't sure what to do. This man clearly wanted to do what the other man had done the night before. "Please don't. I must be pure for the pharaoh." Yugi begged. The man just laughed when the door to the room flew open and hit the wall with a bang. Both jumped in shock.

"What do you think you're doing!?" the pharaoh yelled as he stormed in. Yugi used the man's distraction to move away from him. He quickly got off the bed and stood next to it not sure if his should go to the pharaoh or not.

"My pharaoh." The man said in fear.

"What makes you believe you can touch what is mine?" the pharaoh growled.

"I…well…I wasn't the only one." The man stuttered.

"Oh I know of your friend. You both will be punished and put in the dungeon for life. Be thankful I am allowing you to live." He glared then turned to Yugi. "You lets go. You will be severely punished for this."

Yugi gulped and started walking towards him. Once within reach the pharaoh grabbed him roughly and dragged him out. Yugi saw guards go in and grab the man from the bed. The pharaoh pulled him making him focus his attention to the ground. He could feel the pharaoh's anger.

He pulled him to a room he hadn't been in yet. He opened the door and threw him in. Yugi stumbled and fell to his hands and knees. He heard the door slam shut making his jump in fear. He turned to his master and sat on his knees with his head down. "I deeply apologize, master."

"You apologize!? You think that changes this!?" the pharaoh yelled making Yugi flinch. "You are to serve ME and me ALONE!"

"I know I'm sorry. They forced me and-"

"Forced you!? You expect me to believe they had enough stupidity to touch what is mine of their own thought!? You are truly as ignorant as slaves are posed as!" he grabbed Yugi by the hair and dragged him further into the room ignoring his screams of pain. Only when they were by a table did he let go. "You will be punished"

"Master please! I didn't want to! I couldn't fight them off!" he begged trying to get away. The pharaoh growled and pulled him up by his arm. He forced him onto the table and chained down his arms and legs.

"After this you will learn you are mine and mine alone." The pharaoh said. He snapped his fingers and a guard came in with a cloth. The guard put the cloth flat over Yugi's face covering it completely. He tied it behind Yugi's head so it wouldn't move. The pharaoh nodded before the guard left. "Now you say you were forced?" Yugi nodded. The man growled and grabbed pitcher of water. He began pouring it over Yugi's nose and mouth making the slave flare and cough.

After thirty seconds of this the pharaoh stopped. He listened to Yugi cough. Once done coughing the pharaoh moved the cloth from over his eyes so he could see. He then filled the pitcher again and held it above his nose and mouth again. He noticed the fear in the slave's eyes.

"Now I repeat. You were forced?" the pharaoh asked.

Yugi gulped. He knew if he told the truth he would get punished and but if he lied he would get punished. What could he do? Its not as though the pharaoh gave him much choice to do anything. He was chained to a table for Ra's sake! Yugi decided no matter what he had to tell the truth to his master. Lying was not an option. He nodded.

"Wrong answer." The pharaoh said before pouring water again. Yugi tried to hold his breath but after some time he had to breathe in. He coughed as the water entered his lungs. He moved his face from side to side trying to stop the from going in. When the water stopped he struggled to breathe normally.

"Well? Were you forced?" the pharaoh asked. This went on for some time before Yugi finally gave in. He shook his head. "Good. Now I will give you a reminder as to who you belong to." He took the cloth off Yugi's face.

Yugi watched as the pharaoh walked to a stone oven and lit it. The fire grew inside the oven. He then grabbed a long metal rod and on the end was a pyramid. On the pyramid was the eye of Horos. He put the end of the rod into the fire heating it. It didn't take long for Yugi to figure out what it was. It was a brand.

The pharaoh waited till it was red hot then pulled it out and walked towards Yugi. The slave struggled against the chains trying to get free. "Master, please don't do this. I apologize please don't!" Yugi begged.

"This is a reminder of who you belong to. To both you and anyone who tries to touch you again." The pharaoh said. "Hold still or it will make it worse." He held Yugi down and brought the brand down on Yugi's chest over his heart. Yugi screamed out in pain. Once the pharaoh was sure it was on him perfectly he removed brand.

Yugi felt tears rush. His chest was burning. Why him? Why did they have to do this to him? He did nothing but please his master as he was taught. He just wanted to be left alone to live his life as a slave.

The pharaoh undid the chains. "You are to go to the quarters and rest. When morning comes you will be on time. You are not to wonder this palace anymore. Is that understood?" Yugi nodded as the pharaoh pulled him off the table. The boy could see in the pharaoh's eyes he was still angry. The pharaoh grabbed his arm roughly and pulled him along.

"No. I'm genuinely worried. He was in obvious pain." Yugi heard Malik say.

"It is going around the palace that some of the guards have been bedding a slave. But it can't be Yugi. Can it? He isn't the type. Remember he truly believes his place as a slave. To bed someone other than his master would be going against his master." Ryou said.

"He would if he had to. He wouldn't do it willingly." Jonouchi said. "That just isn't him."

The pharaoh walked in and threw Yugi down. Yugi grunted in pain as he fell. He stayed on the ground until he was sure the pharaoh was gone. When he stood he saw the shocked looks on their faces. They then gasped when they saw that he was branded. He looked away and sat on his cot wincing in pain. His hair was dripping wet from the torture and his chest felt as if it were on fire.

"Yugi.." Ryou's voice trailed off. Yugi just remained silent and stared at the ground. He felt the cot shift with weight being added. Why were they going to try to comfort him? Its not as if they really cared.

Yugi flinched when a hand was placed on his shoulder. "It was you wasn't it? The slave the guards were bedding?" Malik asked. Yugi just nodded. "Was it forced."

"It doesn't matter." Yugi said coldly.

"Yes it does. You can tell the pharaoh and-"

"No I can't. I tried. He didn't believe me. I was punished for lying."

"What? He didn't believe you? Why?"

"Why do you think!? I'm a slave! I don't have any rights! Nor do I tell the truth I'm just a lowly untruthful slave! And what the hell do you care!? You three don't give a shit about what happens to me! So stop acting like you do and leave me the hell alone!" They sat there shocked by his behavior. He never acted like this. not even when he had found them talking about him. "You all can go to hell! Don't worry I'll be joining you." Yugi turned away laid down and went to sleep. Or at least he made them think he was.

The next day Yugi did as told and got up to work. The day went normally. As if nothing had happened. His brand showed off like a bad scar you didn't want anyone to see. But that scar was in such an obvious place you could hide it.

Once in the throne room the pharaoh announced for the trial of the two men who had bedded his property. When brought in Yugi noticed they were I worse shape than he. They had burns all over them and he could see they had been whipped.

"You confess to bedding my property. Is this true?" the pharaoh demanded.

"Yes my king. We did. We forced him to it." The first man to bed Yugi said.

The pharaoh stared in shock. "What was that?"

'Wow you mean they actually admitted to it. Too fucking late assholes. I was already punished.' Yugi thought.

"I kidnapped him in the middle of the night and raped him. Then told him if he told you I would tell you he went against your wishes and seduced me." The man said.

"And you? Did you force him as well?" the pharaoh asked the other.

"Yes. I pulled him into my room and was about to rape him when you came in." the other said.

"I see. So he was telling the truth." Yugi didn't hear any regret or sorrow for what he did in his voice. Being the pharaoh he probably didn't care much for the slaves.

"Yes." They said together.

"In that case you two will be put to death for consciously making the decision to play with my toy. This will happen when Ra sets. Take them away." He waved them off.

Yugi sat silently hoping against hope he would get an apology from the pharaoh but who was he kidding? He's a slave. He had no right to an apology even for being blamed for something he was innocent of doing.

"You will not receive an apology if that is what you are thinking." The pharaoh said to him. "You are my slave. My harem. You were not to be touched by any other man. Willingly or other wise."

"Of course master." Yugi said softly though what he truly wanted to say was that the pharaoh was a horrible man for this. But the truth was Yugi didn't believe the pharaoh was a horrible man. He truly believed he was a good man who just hasn't seen what true compassion or kindness was.

"Come with me. We must talk." The pharaoh stood. Yugi stood and followed him. They ended up at the pharaoh's garden. Before they entered the pharaoh told the guards he didn't want to be disturbed at all. The guard nodded and the pharaoh took Yugi through the doors.

Yugi stood with his eyes down and his body tense. He wasn't sure what they were going to talk about. He knew the pharaoh wasn't planning on apologizing for anything so what could they possibly discuss? Its not as though he could truly hold a conversation with his master right? Not a real one anyways.

"Sit." The pharaoh said surprisingly gentle. Yugi was caught off guard but did as told and sat on the ground. The pharaoh sat in front of him. "I understand you think you aren't to the after life. At least not to the heavens with the gods."

Yugi was confused by the topic. Why would his master care if he thought he was going to go with the gods after he died? Why would he care if he thought he was going anywhere after he died? Wait were they about to discuss his execution? Was he going to be executed!? He didn't realize he angered his master that much! Oh Ra. The pharaoh was about to tell him he was to be put to death!

"I-I haven't c-considered it m-much master. It is not something a slave thinks about." Yugi stuttered as he began shaking. He knew slaves have often been put down for being tainted before they have been bedded by their master but he had never considered it for himself. As a slave you didn't focus on things such as the after life.

"You may relax." The pharaoh said obviously not understanding why Yugi was so afraid at this moment.

"M-master please don't put me down. I will do anything please don't do this." Yugi begged. He wasn't ready to die.

"Put you down? Who ever said anything like that?" the pharaoh said before he realized. "Oh! No! I wasn't asking about the after life because I plan to put you down! I was just wondering. Not many slaves consider themselves to be even going to an after life. That is why I asked. You are the first slave I have heard of to speak of the after life as if they knew there was at least something waiting for them." The pharaoh said.

Yugi relaxed. "I apologize for questioning you master. But, why does it matter if I think I am going to the heavens or hell? I am just a slave. It's not as though the gods would accept a slave."

The pharaoh stared at him in shock. "Why would you think that?"

"It is what we are taught. Slaves are not accepted by the gods. So we expect to be sent to hell. It is our rightful place as slaves." Yugi said monotone.

"Stop speaking like that." The pharaoh demanded.

"I'm sorry?" Yugi asked confused.

"In that tone. I hate it. You are a human and you must learn to see yourself as such." The pharaoh said.

Yugi didn't understand this man. The day before he had called him his property and toy. Today he was a human. Can the pharaoh not make his mind as to what Yugi was? He didn't know what would set the king off nor did he know how to act around him. All his life he was taught to adapt to his master but what happens when his master isn't consistent? How can you adapt to something or someone who is constantly changing?

"Do you understand?" the pharaoh pulled Yugi from his thoughts.

"I…uh…no." Yugi said honestly.

"What don't you understand?"

"You master."

"What? Explain yourself."

"Forgive me master but you are not consistent. I was always taught to adapt to my master. Do things as he has told me but with you there is no consistency. Yesterday I was property today I am human. When I first came you spoke of me as nothing more than a pet. I can't adapt. I have no idea how to behave or what I can do around you."

"I see." Was the only response Yugi got. There was no expression. No signs of him being angry or upset. The slave sat there silently. Did he just make the biggest mistake he had ever made? Did he just insult his master without realizing it?

They sat silently for a good 5 minutes. Neither one sure of what to do. Yugi felt so many conflicting feelings. He was worried yet relieved. Scared yet at peace. The pharaoh made no move to have him punished nor did he make a move to show he wasn't offended.

"Forgive my inconsistency." The pharaoh said abruptly. Yugi looked at him shocked. Did his master, the pharaoh, ask for his forgiveness?

"Um.." Yugi wasn't sure what to say. To be honest he expected to be whipped or at least yelled at.

"I know I have been confusing but to be honest you and your friends have come to the palace at the worst time. My kingdom is under great strain at the moment."

"I don't understand. What's wrong with the kingdom? Does it have to do with what happened at the village?"

"Yes. There is a band of thieves that has been going around attacking villages and they are working their way towards the palace and main city."

"Are you in danger?" Yugi felt terrible for thinking bad of his master now. The man could be in real danger and all this time he had been dealing with the safety of his kingdom. He couldn't even imagine how the king felt.

"Yes. I am. But my life is nothing compared to those of my citizens. I need to catch these thieves for them not me."

"I apologize for my rudeness. I did not know about this." Yugi looked down in shame.

He heard the pharaoh shift uncomfortably. He glanced up to see the king quickly stand and turn away. Was he angry with him now? With how this man is Yugi had no idea what to expect. He just prepared him for anything.

The pharaoh cleared his throat. "Uh anyways. I'm sure you are hungry. Shall we go get some food? I noticed you didn't eat your breakfast today. Oh and my name is Atem. I don't believe you knew that." He walked out the garden. Yugi stood there completely confused. He didn't know the pharaoh's name, but why tell him? Its not as if he could use the name. And how did he notice Yugi hadn't eaten?

This was all so confusing. He wasn't sure how to go about it. What was he supposed to do? This man was here acting as if he cared for him yet at the name time he seemed to distance himself from the slave. Was he trying to mess with his mind? Is that something the pharaoh was known to do? Or was it just with him? Maybe there was something about him that made the pharaoh want to drive him completely crazy.

Yugi thought of how amazing the pharaoh was. Here he was with his life in danger and he was only concerned for his citizens. He was a true king. A true pharaoh. 'Pharaoh Atem. That's beautiful.' Yugi thought blushing. 'Damn it! Stop thinking this way! He is a king! You are a slave! This cannot happen! Get this out of your mind!' Yugi shook all the thoughts of him and the pharaoh and began following his master.

 **Hey! Poor Yugi! He's so confused! Things will be cleared up soon enough. Oh so I have decided to make this a series. Since I don't show Ryou Malik and Jonouchi all that much I will give them each their own story! Ryou's will be Slave in a Thief`s Heart. Malik's will be Slave in an Assassin's Heart. And Jonouchi's will be Slave in a Priest's Heart. Hope you guys enjoyed this! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

I know it's been a long time and originally I was going to do an update spam but I really want to post this chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Please review!

It's been three weeks since Pharaoh Atem has taken Yugi to speak with him. The slave has never been more confused. His master has been up and down with his anger and Yugi had no idea what to believe or do. One moment the pharaoh seemed to really care for him but then he would push him away. Like nothing ever happened.

On top of the confusion he was getting from his master's behavior, there was the confusion he was getting from Malik's behavior. The other slave had begun to show concern and kindness towards Yugi and he didn't know if he could trust him or not. In the beginning Malik was the worst towards Yugi and now he was the best. Yugi didn't know how to respond.

Sitting on the floor in the throne room Yugi couldn't help think of how strange the behavior from these two was. He knew Pharaoh Atem was inconsistent but he had never shown these feelings before. And Malik had never shown this kind of gentleness towards him. He wondered what was going on with them.

"Yugi." Atem said gently. Yugi stood. "I would like you to be in my chambers tonight."

"Yes master." Yugi said not asking questions as to why. The pharaoh had never taken him to bed, which only confused Yugi more. The pharaoh had a right to his body yet wasn't practicing that right. Yugi was taught the master would always practice that right but Atem hadn't.

"You do not wish to know why?"

"It is your will that I be there. That is all I need to know master." Yugi bowed respectfully. "Would you like me to be fresh when I arrive?"

"By gods no!" Atem said rather quickly. Yugi looked at him with shock. The pharaoh quickly cleared his throat. "I mean, no, that is not necessary. I do not plan to bed you."

"Oh. My apologies master. I have assumed again." Yugi said.

"That's quite alright." The pharaoh shifted in his throne. Yugi noticed his body language screamed that he was uncomfortable, embarrassed even. Though the slave had no idea what the pharaoh would have to be embarrassed about. He is the pharaoh. The embodiment of Ra himself. He could do no wrong. "You may sit."

"Thank you master." Yugi said softly and sat back down. He stared at the ground as questions ran through his head. This only made his confusion grow.

His thoughts were interrupted when general Marik came in abruptly with Malik behind him. "My pharaoh, pardon my intrusion, but Bakura and I believe we have found the band of thieves."

Atem immediately stood. "Are you sure of this?"

"Yes my king. We just need your permission to move in on their camp." Marik bowed.

"Yes of course. You have it. How many men do you need?"

"The band has grown. I will need half."

"Half the army!?"

"Yes sire."

Atem sighed in frustration. "That is many men General Marik. Are you absolutely sure of this? I will not lose citizens unless it was an absolute necessity."

"I understand my king but Bakura and I see no other way."

"I see. Alright. Take the strongest of men. And if it becomes too much retreat. I don't care who says what. You will retreat. I won't lose more citizens."

Marik nodded. "Of course my pharaoh."

"When do you leave?"

"When Ra is at its peak. We will be leaving our slaves here."

"Yes of course. They can stay with me."

"You do not need to my king."

"I know. Malik and Ryou will stay with me. They will be safer this way."

"Yes pharaoh."

"Malik stay. Marik go. And have Bakura send Ryou here."

Marik nodded bowed then left. Malik stayed where he was bowing. Yugi knew Malik didn't know what to do if Marik wasn't around. The slave seemed completely dependent on his master. As if he wouldn't even be able to feed himself if Marik didn't tell him how first.

"Malik you may sit next to Yugi." Atem said sitting back on the throne looking exhausted.

"Thank you my king." Malik said softly and sat beside Yugi. Yugi glanced at him and Malik glanced back looking terrified.

"Are you ok?" Yugi mouthed. Malik shook his head. "What's wrong?" Yugi mouthed.

"What if Marik doesn't come back?" Marik mouthed back.

Yugi looked confused. "He is the General for a reason is he not? He must be the best Pharaoh Atem has."

Marik nodded. "Yes but I still worry." He began staring at his hands. Yugi wondered why he was so worried about Marik.

Ryou came in few minutes later. He bowed to Atem who nodded. "You may sit." Atem waved at him while he held his head. Yugi supposed he had a headache. Ryou nodded and sat on the other side of Atem's throne. Away from Yugi and Malik. He stared at the ground. Yugi glanced at him to find concern on his face.  
Yugi pondered this. Why were they both so concerned for their masters? He knew a slave could develop a fondness for their master. It is only natural after all. You would develop a fondness to someone you spend every day with as well. Though this was true even on his part they couldn't be that concerned. They were their masters not lovers. Slaves didn't have lovers. They never had the time to even consider such a luxury as love.

"You know what. I'm feeling rather tired. Ryou and Malik may go to the slave chambers. Yugi you come with me to my chambers." Atem said standing. The three slaves nodded as they stood. Yugi gave Malik a reassuring smile and mouthed it'll be ok before leaving with his master.

Yugi entered the chambers after Atem. "Please shut the doors Yugi. I am not in the mood to deal with anyone at the moment."

"Yes master." Yugi nodded and pushed the heavy doors closed.

"Thank you." Atem said laying on his bed sighing a heavy sigh.

"Master are you ill? Must I fetch the healer?" Yugi asked concerned for his master.

"No I am alright. I just need some rest. It is just an ache of my head."

"Would you like me to leave?"

"No I want you to stay. Keep me company."  
Yugi nodded though he didn't know how he was supposed keep his master company. If the king was ill shouldn't he sleep? Or perhaps he was wrong. Mentally sighing in frustration he sat down where he always did and looked around. He took in the details of the room as he had done so many times before. He truly loved the room and never had a shortage of surprise details to find.

"Yugi will you please come sit on my bed?" Atem asked sitting up.

"Um o-of course master." Yugi stood went to the bed. He pulled himself on to the bed. Staring at his hands he remained silent. Not out of fear or anything of the sort but because he felt out of place. He didn't know what to do.

"You can talk." Atem said. "I would appreciate it very much."

"I-I don't know what to say master."

"Just talk."

"I um I well." Yugi felt extremely uncomfortable. He had no idea what to say and he felt pressured.

"Yugi this isn't a test or anything. I just need you to distract me."

"Um w-well if you want a distraction I c-could do it a different way."

"What are you talking about?"

"I-I could pleasure you master. Its what I was bred for."

"You weren't born just for sex."

"But master-"

"No. Now enough. This conversation is over."

"Yes master." Yugi looked down.

He heard Atem sigh. "I can't Yugi."

"Can't what master?"

"Would you stop calling me that!? Ra! I'm so tired of it! I don't see you as a slave alright!?" Atem got off the bed and began pacing.

Yugi watched him. "What?"

"I don't think of you as a slave. I think of you as a human being who needs someone to care about them."

"I don't understand."

"I'm starting to fall for you!"

Yugi's eyes widened. "N-no."

"Yes. I'm falling for you Yugi."

"You can't! You can't fall for me!" Yugi said backing off the bed.

"I am. I want to be with you." Atem moved closer.

"No. You don't. You're the pharaoh. You just…you're attracted to me physically and you're confused. Yeah that's it." Yugi backed away more.

"That's false. I'm beginning to love you Yugi. There's no denying it." Atem continued walking forward as Yugi walked back until Yugi's back hit the wall. "I love you Yugi." He put a hand on Yugi's face. Yugi tensed. No this couldn't be true. It was the ultimate law he had to obey. No romantic relationships with anyone above you.

"No. we can't do this. Its against the law!" Yugi said turning his head away.

"I'm the pharaoh. I get what I want." Atem grabbed Yugi by the waist

Yugi gulped. "Master please. Stop this." He gasped when the pharaoh slapped him. He was taken completely by surprise.

Atem then grabbed his face and forced him to look at him. "I am the pharaoh. I get what I want. Do you understand?" he growled.

"Y-yes master." Yugi said afraid to disagree.

"Good." Atem said. He pulled Yugi to the bed and forced him onto it. Yugi didn't fight it. This was what he was born for. If his master wanted his body his master would get it. But if that's true then why did it hurt Yugi so much? Why did it hurt when he thought about his body being the only thing Atem wanted him around for? He was raised knowing this would be his fate so why was it hurting now?

Atem began ripping off Yugi's shenti and harshly playing with his nipples. He pulled on them making Yugi yell in pain. This seemed to encourage the king as he roughly bit down on Yugi's neck. The slave had tears coming.

"Master please it hurts." Yugi begged.

"Hush! I will do as I please to you!" Atem shouted harshly.

Yugi whimpered but closed his mouth. He hated Atem like this. He always ended up in pain. The king didn't seem to think clearly while like this. Yugi wondered if maybe Atem had something that caused him to change personalities of some sort. Not that he was sure he wanted to know.

"I can and will love you." Atem said.

"Th-this isn't love m-master."

"What are you talking about?" Atem looked down at him and what he saw was pure terror. He pushed himself off him. "What?" Yugi slowly sat himself up. "Get out."

"M-master?" Yugi asked fearfully.

"Get out!" Atem yelled. Yugi jumped up and ran out.  
He quickly ran to the slave quarters and threw himself on his cot. The tears began again. This time out of sadness and frustration. Oh how he wanted to be able to love his master freely. He knew he loved the king but there was nothing he could do. He couldn't act on the feelings, he would be put to death.

"Yugi." Malik's voice came as a soft and gentle hand was placed on his back.

"I-I love him don't I?" Yugi asked without looking up.

"Yes. I'm sorry." Malik said.

"Why? Why couldn't I have gotten a master who I wouldn't love?"

"I don't know. But I do know one thing."  
Yugi looked up at him. "W-what's that?"

"You're feelings aren't wrong. Despite what we were raised being taught, loving someone isn't wrong."

"But…but he's my master and the pharaoh."

"I know. But that doesn't make it wrong. Want to know some secrets?"

"What secrets?"

"I love Marik."

"Really?" Yugi sat up.

"Yep. And Ryou loves Bakura."

"So that's why you two are so worried. You aren't worried about them as masters. You are worried about them as the ones you love."

"Yes. We love them very much." Malik sighed standing up. "Just know that being in love isn't wrong." He went to his own cot and sat down.

Yugi looked around and saw it was just the three of them. Ryou was laying on his cot looking worried. He could tell Ryou wanted to cry but the slave was obviously holding it in. Maybe he believed he couldn't show weakness. Malik looked the same way but again the slave was holding it in. here he was crying about being in love and these two were trying to be strong while the ones they loved were risking their lives. The smallest slave felt terrible.

"I'm sorry." Yugi said softly. The other two looked at him. "I didn't know."

"We should be the ones apologizing." Ryou said. "We turned our backs on you. We criticized you and put you down. It was wrong and we hope you can accept our apologies."

Yugi sighed. "To be honest I don't know. It hurt. I was alone and everything seemed to be going against me. My master hates me on some days and others he seems to care about nothing but me. Then every time I came back here you all decided you wanted to be nasty to me."

"Yeah it was beyond wrong of us." Malik said.

"Look I can't accept your apologies yet. I just don't know if I can trust you yet." Yugi said.

"We get it." Malik said though Ryou looked like he wanted to argue it. Yugi laid down with his back facing them. He couldn't just let them in again.

A week passed before the pharaoh had someone fetch Yugi for work. Marik and Bakura hadn't come back yet and Yugi could see it affecting their slaves. They didn't talk and barely ate. He hated seeing them like this. No one deserved this.

He sat by the throne staring at the ground. His master wouldn't even look at him. It made him feel like he was the problem. Like his master is doesn't want to look at him because he wasn't pleasing enough.

Yugi sighed. "M-Master." he said softly.

"What is it?" Atem asked keeping his eyes forward. He seemed stiff. Emotionless even.

"C-can we talk?" Yugi played with his fingers.

"We're talking now." he said coldly.

Yugi gulped. "A-about-"

"Silence." Atem said sternly.

"But we need to talk about it."

"I said silence!" the pharaoh yelled.

Yugi cringed. He dropped the subject and stared at the floor again. Why didn't he want to talk about it? Why was he acting like this towards Yugi? Many questions ran through his mind. He wondered if he did something wrong and if so would his master continue like this.

They sat this way for a long time. To Yugi it felt like ages. To be honest he just wanted to go check on Malik and Ryou. Maybe get them to eat a bit. He hated being here when it was clear his master didn't want him around.

Yugi glanced up at Atem. The king had nothing but anger on his face. Atem side glanced at him making him immediately look down again.

"What?" he growled. Yugi shook his head not trusting his voice. "I said what?" Atem repeated.

"N-nothing master. I apologize for my rudeness." Yugi said softly.

"I should hope so." Atem said crudely.

A few moments passed before Bakura came in. "Atem. You have to come with me."

"Bakura what is it?" Atem asked standing.

"Its Marik." Bakura said before leading him out. Yugi wasn't going to follow until Atem yelled his name. He sighed and got up to go after them.

"What happened?" Atem asked as they walked.

"We got to the hide out and I went in as the thief king. As was the plan. But what we didn't expect was the group just returning from a raid." Bakura said.

"So what? They ambushed you?" Atem asked. Yugi could tell he was surprised Bakura had been defeated.

"Not me. Marik. He was searching for guards and taking them down when they got to him. The group was thirty at least." Bakura said.

"And Marik? What happened to him?" Atem asked as they walked into the healer's room. Isis was at work on Marik.

"This." Isis said.

Marik appeared to be unconscious. His body was covered in blood and slashes. Isis worked on cleaned and closing them. Yugi was amazed he was still alive.

"Will he live?" Atem asked her.

"He will need much time to heal but he will live." Isis nodded.

"Bakura what of the band of thieves? Were you able to take them down?" Atem turned to him.

"Not all of them. Their leader and a small group managed to escape." Bakura said regretfully.

Atem slammed his fist on a nearby table. Yugi jumped at the sudden rage from his master. He hoped it wouldn't be taken out on him but he wouldn't be surprised if it was. Bakura looked unfazed by Atem's reaction.

"You failed!" Atem yelled. Bakura just nodded. "My people are at risk! This serious Bakura!"

"I know pharaoh." Bakura said barely holding back the growl.

"Damn it! Now Marik can't command the army!" Atem yelled.

Yugi backed away afraid of what Atem would do next. He didn't want to be lashed out on. Nor did he want to be in the line of fire if Atem did anything to Bakura.

"I will track them and take them down." Bakura said.

"Yes because you succeeded the first time." Atem said in a nasty tone.

"I will not fail this time. Just give me a group of men and the job will be done. I swear to you."

"If you fail again you will be punished."

"Of course my king." Bakura said this respectfully but Yugi could tell from Bakura's eyes and body language he wanted nothing more than to knock out the pharaoh.

"Good. Slave let's go." Atem turned and left.

"Priest Bakura." Yugi said softly.

"What?" he snapped.

Yugi tensed but stood his ground. "Does Malik know of Marik's condition?"

"That is none of your business." Bakura glared at him. "Now I believe your master and our king told you to go with him."

Yugi wanted to protest. He wanted to yell at him that Malik needed to know. But he couldn't. How could he explain that a slave needed to know of their master's health? It was not the business of the slave to know of a master's affairs. He couldn't tell Bakura that Malik was in love with Marik. The slave would be put to death for such a feeling.

He simply nodded and followed his own master. He supposed he had enough to deal with. Especially with how Atem was acting. It's not like he could just not follow his master's commands. He would surely be punished if he didn't.

Atem walked to his chambers and stood by the bed. Yugi hesitantly followed him in. He was nervous about being in this room with his master. Afraid of what the man might do to him.

The pharaoh looked at him and walked towards him. Instinctively Yugi backed away. Atem grabbed his wrist tightly and forced him onto the bed. Yugi whimpered as Atem grabbed rope. He pulled Yugi to the top of the bed wear a rod with an open circle on the end stuck out of the wall. After tying Yugi's wrists together he stuck the end of the rope through through the circle and roughly pulled it. Yugi yelled out in pain as his wrists were pulled up.

"Master please don't do this." Yugi said.

"Silence." Atem said. He began to rip the cloth keeping him from getting to Yugi's length.

"Stop!" Yugi screamed.

Atem looked at him in shock. "What?"

"Stop it! Just stop!" Yugi yelled up at him as tears fell. "You are taking your anger out on me! I get it! You're angry about what happened but you can't take it out on me!" Atem sat there silent. He stared at Yugi. "Please. Please! Let me go." Yugi watched as Atem absently untied him. He grabbed what was left of his shenti and ran out. He ran all the way to the slave quarters.

Once there he quickly threw on a shenti and curled up on his cot wishing Atem would just leave him alone. He didn't understand why Atem was acting the way he was. Why couldn't he just pick one mood and stick to it? Yugi let the tears fall. He didn't care anymore. He just wanted to be left alone.

Some time passed before the pharaoh entered the room. Yugi wanted to shut him out but knew he couldn't. He got up and bowed. He was still crying and couldn't stop. Seeing Atem seemed to only make it worse.

"Come with me." Atem said to Yugi before turning and walking out. Yugi hesitantly followed him. He didn't doubt he was going to extremely punished. He pushed his master away. Denied him of what was rightfully his.

Atem took Yugi to his private garden. There he told Yugi to sit by the lotus flowers and then sat in front of him. The slave sat nervously awaiting to see what his master would do. He stared at his hands.

"Yugi." Atem said surprisingly gentle. Yugi looked at him still nervous. "I know what I did was wrong."

"Try extreme." Yugi said softly.

"Yes." Atem nodded. "So because of this you will no longer be my slave."

Yugi looked at him In shock. "What?"

"From now on you will be my uncle Aknaden's slave."

Yugi paled. He knew of Aknaden. He went through slaves quicker than even Marik. If he became Aknaden's slave he would be killed.

"Master please don't send me to be his slave. Please. I'll do anything." Yugi begged.

"It's already been decided." Atem said standing.

"If you send me to be his slave you're sending me to my death!"

"My uncle won't kill you."

"No not at first but soon he will! Please! Please don't send me to him!"

"Enough! I will _not_ have disgracing my family!" he slapped Yugi across the face making him fall to the ground from the force. Yugi put a hand to his cheek. He had been hit many times but this time It felt as if all the hatred Atem felt was in it.

"I-I'm s-sorry." he stuttered as tears fell.

"Get out." Atem said coldly. "I don't want you in my sight."

Yugi nodded got up bowed and left. He stared at the ground as he walked back to the slave quarters. Once there he collapsed onto his cot and curled up into a ball.

"What happened?" Malik asked.

"M-my master is g-giving me to A-Aknaden to serve." Yugi cried.

"WHAT!? HE CAN'T!" Ryou yelled.

Yugi sat up and looked at them. "H-he can and i-it's already decided."

"He'll kill you!" Malik growled. "He doesn't care!?"

"I don't know. Sometimes I think he really cares for me. Other times I think he hates me more than anything In the world." Yugi wiped his tears away. He sat there for what felt like forever before one of them spoke.

"I'm sorry." Ryou said. Yugi looked at him a bit confused. "I'm sorry he's sending you to be with Aknaden. I'm sorry for what he's going to do to you. And I'm sorry none of us can do anything about it."

"I can't either. We're just slaves." Yugi muttered his fists clenching.

"Lets leave." Jonouchi said coming in.

"What?" Yugi looked at him.

"We're only slaves if we're here. Lets leave. We can make it on our own." Jonouchi sat down.

"We'll be put to death! Plus that's a death sentence in itself. We could never survive in that desert." Yugi said. "If they catch you talking about leaving you'll get a lot worse than a whipping and with how things are between me and the pharaoh. I won't be able to step in and help."

"How can you just hand over your life to Aknaden like that?" Jonouchi asked.

"Because I don't have a choice." Yugi sighed. "I've given up Jonouchi. It doesn't matter anymore. Just leave me alone. Please." Yugi left the slave quarters not caring about Atem's rule of no wandering. He was going to die at Aknaden's hands anyways.

Another chap done! This story seems to be the favorite out of all my stories. I'm glad people love it! As I have said I worked on everything at once to do an update spam. Tomorrow my surprise for my best friend will be posted please comment!


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chap of of slave. R &R!**

Yugi sighed getting up. He didn't bother eating. He felt so sick from being nervous that if he ate he'd probably throw it up. Today was the day he started working for Aknaden and he was terrified. The thought of doing something wrong and being punished by Aknaden was enough to make him cringe. The slaves constantly heard of what he did. Often he put slaves up against each other.

"Yugi it'll be ok." Malik tried to comfort him.

Yugi didn't respond. He didn't feel up to talking. After getting dressed he went to Aknaden's chambers. He had to pass by Atem's in order to get there. He stopped and looked in to find Atem getting himself ready. Atem turned to see him. Yugi looked at him with fear in his eyes. Atem just walked over and pushed the door to his room shut, slamming it shut in Yugi's face. This action told Yugi Atem was slamming any possible chance of him helping shut. Yugi's eyes that until now, held innocence and light, went dull.

Looking away Yugi went to his new master's chambers. He entered and got things ready. He then went and awoke Aknaden. He didn't say anything he just shook Aknaden awake. Without saying a word he sat where he was supposed to and waited. He stared at the ground showing no expression.

"Let's go. I want to see what you can do." Aknaden said walking past Yugi. Yugi nodded and stood.

"Yes master." he said softly.

They started walking soon coming to a hall he hadn't been in before. At the end was a staircase going down. Aknaden went down without hesitation. Yugi however feared what could be at the end and haltered at the top.

Aknaden stopped and turned to him. "Let's go slave." he said harshly.

Yugi gulped and slowly followed. He didn't want to anger Aknaden. They came to what appeared as a dungeon. There was a large arena. On the side of it was a chair where Aknaden sat. He motioned for Yugi to come to him. Yugi walked over and stood facing him but kept his eyes down.

"Go get ready. You will go against Akita. I want your all." Aknaden said.

"Y-yes master." Yugi said. He wasn't sure where to go or what to do.

"Go to that room and get ready." Aknaden ordered growing impatient.

"Y-yes master." Yugi said and walked to the room. He went in to find a girl with short black hair. A guard was taking short chained cuffs off her wrists and ankles. He stood there watching. The guard then put a metal bracelet on each of her wrists. Her face held no emotion.

"What are you staring at short stuff?" She snapped at Yugi.

"I...uh…" Yugi looked at her confused

"You're the newbie aren't you?" She asked a bit softer. Yugi nodded. "Well welcome to hell."

"Hell?" Yugi asked before the guard pushed him back a step. Yugi grunted. The guard then put the same metal bracelets he put on Akita. "W-why are you putting these me?" The guard didn't answer, he just continued doing his job.

"He won't talk to you. Look shorty here's how it works. These bracelets go on our wrists. There's some weird magic in them that prevents us from leaving the ring while fighting. Aknaden doesn't allow quitters." Akita said crossing her arms and leaning on a wall.

"Quitters? So when do the fights stop?" Yugi asked his fear growing.

"When one fighter can't fight anymore." Akita said.

Yugi gulped. "What happens if we try to leave the arena while the fight is still going? And how can they tell when we're fighting?"

"A ring of light rim the arena while the fight is in session. If the magic on the bracelets combine with the magic of the ring of light a power surge runs through you. And at the size you are it'll kill you easily." Akita shrugged.

"How do you know all this? You act as if it's no big deal." Yugi said.

"I've been doing this for 5 years now. I'm Aknaden's best fighter." Akita smirked.

Yugi paled. "H-he put me against you!? I've never fought before!"

"Relax shorty. I'm only testing your skill. I won't hurt you...too much." she smirked heading out to the arena. The guard had to push Yugi out into the arena.

Yugi looked around to see other slaves were standing around the arena watching. Aknaden sat in his chair watching. Judging. Gulping Yugi walked to in front of Akita. Suddenly a circle of blue light rimmed the arena. He looked down at his bracelets to see them glowing red. They didn't hurt and they weren't too tight.

"Why are they all watching?" Yugi asked her.

"They need to know their opponent's fighting styles. They're here to see how the newbie fights." Akita said taking stance.

"What are you doing?" Yugi asked looking at her weird.

"Getting ready. I suggest you do the same. Put her fists up." Akita said. Yugi put up shaking fists. He blushed when all the fighters laughed at him. There was a sound of gong and Yugi suddenly saw a fist flying at him. Instinctively he ducked, the fist just barely missing him. He stumbled and fell back. "Fight back." Akita ordered.

"What?" Yugi asked

"Fight back. The punishment for not fighting is ten times worse than the punishment for losing a fight. Fight. Back." She came at him. Yugi gasped and and crawled away just in time. "Fight back!"

"I can't! I can't fight!" Yugi said getting up and backing away.

"You have to! Now do it!" Akita growled coming to him and landing a punch on face. Yugi yelled out and grabbed his face. "Fight back Shorty." Yugi looked around at the other fighters they were shaking their heads and looking at him like he was pathetic. He moved his eyes to Aknaden who looked bored. It was never good for a slave to make their master bored, no matter what the task.

Taking a deep breath he swung a fist at Akita. Expertly ducking she moved to kick him. He ducked and punched her stomach. She coughed and held her stomach. Standing upright again she swung and kicked him in the chest throwing him back. He landed hard on his back. She walked to the side of him and looked down. When she got ready to step on his chest symbolizing she had won this fight he kicked her feet from under her knocking her back. He quickly got on top of her center and pinned her down.

There was the sound of the gong again. Yugi flinched and looked up at Aknaden finding him grinning. The blue ring disappeared along with the red glow on their bracelets. Akita pushed Yugi off and stood facing Aknaden. Yugi sat there confused.

"Stand up and face your audience, Shorty." Akita said pulling him up. Yugi stood facing Aknaden. He nodded to Akita. Akita nodded back and took Yugi's arm.

"Ow! What are you doing!?" Yugi fought to get her off. She easily dragged him out of the ring and into the room they got ready in. She pushed him in.

"You're a pretty good fighter." she said letting him go.

"What?" Yugi asked completely confused.

"He gave you a nod. You'll need training of course. I can do that." Akita said as a guard came in and took the bracelets off them. "Better the fighter better the treatment."

"When can I go back to the slave quarters?" Yugi asked

"You don't know anything do you?" Akita asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Shorty you don't go back." Akita said. "Come on." she led him out.

"What do you mean I don't go back!? That's where I sleep!" Yugi said following her. They followed a hall to a door.

"Not anymore. Now that he's accepted you as a fighter you stay here." she opened the door to reveal a room lined with cells.

"I-I don't want to stay in here." Yugi said backing away. "I wanna go back to my quarters. My friends."

"You can forget your friends Shorty. They got normal masters. We got this guy. It's life. From what I hear you did have a master up there. The pharaoh if i'm not mistaken."

"Yeah." Yugi looked away.

"Well kiss that life goodbye. You're stuck down here now." Akita said.

"Yeah I know. I just don't understand why the pharaoh did this. I did the best i could. I tried to be the best slave i could." Yugi said.

"Wait are you really whining over your old master? Look what he did to you! Your chest! He _branded_ you for shit's sake!" Akita said.

"Yeah but he only did that because he thought I went against him." Yugi defended Atem

"Did you?" Akita asked crossing her arms.

"No. I-I was raped without consent." Yugi said.

"Well then did he at least apologize for that?" She pointed to the branding.

"Well no but-" Yugi started.

"But nothing! He purposely hurt you for no real reason! Don't cry over him Shorty, he's not worth it." Akita started walking away. He sighed and followed her.

They soon came to an empty cell and stopped. He looked in it finding a run down bed and clothes on it. The clothes on it were in much worse condition than the ones he was wearing. He wondered if those were the only spare clothes he would get. It wouldn't surprise him. People like him weren't treated with many nice things, if any.

"I-is this where I'm staying?" Yugi asked looking at her.

"Yes. Home sweet home." she said opening it.

"How long do I stay in here?" Yugi asked going in.

"What are you talking about?" Akita asked.

"During the day. Do I just stay in here?" Yugi asked.

"Pretty much. You wake up, eat, wait till a fight comes around, fight, then if you survive you come back, you eat again, then sleep. You repeat this every day." Akita said as Yugi walked into the cell.

"What if I have to go to the bathroom?" Yugi asked.

"You get to go in the morning, afternoon, and before bed." Akita closed the door. "Better fighters get better treatment. So I suggest you use your free time to build up muscle. Instinct can only get you so far."

"But I don't know anything about any of this. How do i do it?" Yugi asked completely panicked.

"Look kid I don't know what to tell ya. It is what it is." Akita said as she was about to walk away. She took one look at Yugi and felt complete pity. "Fine I'll help you. But only until you can learn to fight moderately."

"Thank you so much." Yugi said.

"You're lucky I'm his best fighter. I have more freedom here than anyone. Besides Tyracious and Siru." Akita said.

"Who are they?" Yugi asked.

"Two other top fighters. Aknadin puts them against me but they never win. He even tried to put them together against me. They still lost." she said shrugging.

"Wow. So what rank am I?" Yugi asked.

"See those clothes on the bed?" Akita pointed. Yugi nodded. "They determine your rank."

Yugi went to them and picked them up. "They're just brown rags."

"Lowest rank. You'll go up any new comers for a while then eventually he'll put you against someone in the rank just above you. You don't just move straight to the top. You have to survive to get to it." Akita said. "Rest today. We start tomorrow." she walked away leaving Yugi there alone.

He sat on his bed holding the clothes. He didn't know what he did to deserve coming to a place like this but that didn't matter now. All that matters is he needed to survive. Getting high enough to get out was the only thing he needed to worry about now. He wasn't going to die, not here.

Yugi awoke to a guard knocking on his cell. "Wake up. Your food is here." he placed down a tray of food and water.

Yugi sat up. "Thank you." he said.

"You're welcome." he said before moving to feed the other fighters.

Yugi was surprised at how nice the guard was to him. Everyone else was either nasty to him or ignored him. He got up and grabbed his tray then sat back on his bed to eat. It wasn't too bad. At least he got a bit more food than he did when he was the pharaoh's slave. His mind wandered to his uh friends. He hoped they were doing ok. Especially Malik. Last he checked Malik didn't know about Marik. Sighing he focused on eating.

He just finished when Akita came to his cell. "Ready Shorty?"

"Sure." he said standing up.

"No you aren't."

"What do you mean? I already finished my food." Yugi said.

"One you still have to use the bathroom. Even if you don't need to go badly I suggest you do it. And two you're still in the clothes from your last master." Akita said

"So?"

"So you have to wear the clothes of your rank. So other fighters know it as well." Akita said. "Besides your ast master gave you those. In my opinion they deserve to be ripped up." she came into the cell. She walked over to him and started ripping the clothes off.

"Hey! Stop!" Yugi said.

"Shorty do you want to get out of here?"

"Yes but-"

"Then it's time to move on from your past and give up on your last master." she ripped the last of his clothes off making him cover himself as he blushed deeply. "Get your real clothes on so we can train."

Yugi nodded and started getting dressed. He hated being naked in front of her. Being raised as a harem he wasn't allowed to express his preference of who or what he likes to be in bed with. He had to satisfy whoever it was no matter what. However he learned quickly he didn't like the opposite sex. Girls just didn't appeal to him. It was hard getting through training once he learned he'll never want women.

"Come on we don't have all day." Akita ordered.

"I thought we did. I mean we don't do much of anything else so what's the rush?" Yugi asked. As he turned to her. His clothes were horrible. They covered almost nothing on him. The shenti was extremely short and his chest was completely uncovered. It was brown and dirty. He had no doubt it was someone else's first.

He looked at his clothes then at Akita's. Her's were much nicer. Her's were a nice blue. She had a medium length skirt that fit her a loosely no doubt for when she fought. Her top was also blue but it was a simple cloth that wrapped around her chest area. It covered her boobs and kept them in place while revealing much of her flat stomach. She was thin but she wasn't skin and bones. You could see she had muscle on her. The outfit looked as if it were made specifically for her body type.

"Are you checking me out!?" Akita yelled catching his attention.

"Huh? No! I was looking at your clothes. They're much nicer than mine but they look like they were made for you specifically." Yugi said.

"That's because they were. Being as good a fighter as me you get some good perks. I have this outfit then I have another for when i'm in the arena. That one's red." Akita said.

"Oh well this one is pretty. It looks good on you." Yugi said.

"Weren't checking me out huh?" Akita smirked putting her hand on her hip leaning to one side. To any other guy it may have been the sexiest thing a girl with her looks could do. She had hair that was clearly well taken care of, deep gray eyes that held mischief in them with a hint of innocence. Her skin was a flawless deep tan skin showing her pure Egyptian heritage. Her body thin and curved like an hourglass. Her stomach flat but strong. Her breasts were a good size. Not too big but not small either. "Hello?"

"No I wasn't." Yugi said calmly. "At least not the way you're thinking."

"Why should I believe you? You were just looking me up and down." She said crossing her arms.

"I don't think of girls like that." Yugi shrugged.

"Oh please. Every guy thinks of girls like that. I've met my fair share of guys Shorty." she rolled her eyes.

"No really for me girls are just girls. There's nothing about them that appeals to me in bed." Yugi said

"Wait seriously? Nothing?" she asked shocked. Yugi shook his head. "So if I do this." she rolled her body in a belly dancer like way. He didn't react. Actually his eyes showed boredom. "Damn kid. It's like I'm a block of wood to you. So do you like guys?"

Yugi nodded. "Yeah."

"Do you..do think of your last master that way?" Akita asked.

"Um..." He trailed off.

"It's fine you don't need to tell me. I know the laws when it comes to slave master relationships." Akita said waving him off. "Anyways come on. We need to get some training done." Yugi nodded and followed her out.

They trained for hours. By the time they were done Yugi's arms, legs, feet, everything hurt. He collapsed on his bed ready to pass out. Akita laughed. She had stuck with him to the end. She pushed him to keep going until she finally said he had enough for one day. He was extremely thankful it was over and just wanted to sleep it off.

"It wasn't that bad. I do twice as much every day just to keep fit." She said sitting beside him on the bed.

"Not that bad!? My body feels like it's on fire!" Yugi said

"That's good. Let's you know you're alive." She said

"But it hurts." he pouted.

"Wouldn't you rather feel pain than feel nothing at all?" Akita asked.

"I guess but did you have to throw me across the arena?" Yugi asked

"Yes. You need to know how to catch yourself. Throwing someone is used a lot." Akita said crossing her arms.

"Can't I just dodge them?" Yugi asked.

"No. if you want to get to the top you can't dodge. You have to face it head on Shorty." akita said standing. "I gotta go. I got a fight tonight."

"Good luck." Yugi said.

"Nah I don't need it. You should come watch. You could learn a thing or two." Akita said.

"Uh sure. I guess."

"I'm taking on a kid from a rank below me. I don't think Aknaden really wants him to move on to my rank. If he did he never would have put him against me." Akita shrugged getting up. "Come watch shorty. You can congratulate me at the end." she smiled before leaving.

Yugi laid there considering it. He probably should go. It would help him to see a fight from the outside. He pulled himself up and left to watch. As much as he hated fighting this was his life now. At least until he either got out or died.

Sighing he followed a bunch of other fighters to the arena. Apparently Akita's fights weren't something anyone wanted to miss. He stuck to himself as he walked not wanting get any unwanted attention.

He got to the arena and nudged his way to the front so he could see. He froze at the sight. Akita and her opponent were on a platform of wood being held above spikes by chains hanging from the ceiling. He stared in disbelief. If they fell they would die for sure.

Yugi looked to find Aknaden in his chair watching. He could see enjoyment written all over his face. Glaring he grew angry. The man enjoyed this! It was clear he was total sadist.

Yugi looked back at the fight. Akita was completely focused. She didn't seem to even notice the spikes. Was she that used to it!? Its as if she didn't care that she could fall to her death at any moment. Just the thought of it was making Yugi sick.

She took stance as did her opponent before he came at her. Yugi immediately felt panicked. What if the fighter pushed her off? What if she tripped and fell? Many questions ran through his mind. He refocused on the fight to find the opponent down holding his face.

Akita was doing something Yugi never expected. She was smiling! Like she was having the time of her life! Did she enjoy this too? Did she enjoy the fact that she could die at any moment? This made no sense. How could anyone enjoy that?

Yugi watched as the opponent got up and went at her again. He went to kick her in the face but she smoothly ducked and kicked his feet from under him. He fell on his back. She looked down on him before looking at Aknaden who just waved her off. Yugi looked confused as he watched Akita. She nodded and took a step back.

Her opponent got to his feet. Before he could do anything Akita roundhouse kicked him making him fall back off the platform and into the spikes. Yugi looked appalled as all the other fighters cheered. He stepped back feeling sick. Looking up he found Aknaden smirking down at him. Gulping he ran back towards his cell.

No this couldn't be true. He had to be sleeping. Please let this be a nightmare. There's no way a human could enjoy that. How she be part of this? She was so kind. How could she enjoy that? Killing someone so easily.

Yugi went to the corner of his room and let up whatever was left in his stomach from breakfast. He just watched someone die. No not just die. Get murdered. By someone he considered a friend!

That night Yugi didn't sleep at all. The image of her opponent falling to his death still fresh in his mind. Akita had come to see him but he faced the wall as he couldn't look at her.

*flashback*

"Hey shorty." Akita came into his cell. He didn't answer or turn to her. He heard her sigh. "I take it saw my fight. Look I get it's hard to face at first but this is how it is here. Its life or death. If I didn't do that Aknaden would have killed me for showing weakness. I had to do it. You will too one day."

Yugi didn't move to look at her or talk to her. He hated what she did and nothing she said would change that. It was sick. Nothing more.

"Look it's not as if I enjoyed it. I hate killing others." Akita said. Yugi mentally snorted. She had a smile on her face the entire fight. She was having the time of her life out there. She sighed. "I'll give you time to think." he heard her leave.

*flashback ends*

It was now a week later and he still couldn't face her. He stopped training with her. Never went to watch anymore of her fights or any fight for that matter. He couldn't face it.

Yugi sighed as he got dressed for his first fight. He wasn't sure what to expect. If it came to him having to kill his opponent he wouldn't do it. He didn't care if Aknaden killed him. He wouldn't go against his beliefs.

A guard came into his cell. "It's time to go."

Yugi put his hands in front of him and the guard tied his wrists together. Yugi learned that new fighters had to be tied when they were taken to the arena. Many tried to run or fight off the guards when they were being taken. Yugi didn't mind. He wasn't planning on running anyways.

The guard took him to the arena and untied him before putting the metal bracelets on him. He was then put onto the same platform Akita was on for her fight. Looking around he found the arena surrounded by the other fighters. He didn't know if Akita was there and he didn't care.

He nodded to the guard before turning to face his opponent. Yugi wasn't shocked to find another boy around his age. He had short black hair and dark skin. Yugi took stance ready to fight.

"W-what's going on?" the boy stuttered.

"It's time fight. Get ready." Yugi said.

"I-I don't know how to fight." he said.

"Doesn't matter. I'm sorry but you have to fight." Yugi started toward him. The boy went to his knees immediately.

"Please. I don't wanna fight. Don't make me." he begged.

"You have to. This is how it is. If you don't he'll punish you. Get up." Yugi said. He tried to bury his feelings.

"I can't. I can't fight." he said. "Please."

"Get up and fight!" Aknaden yelled.

The boy flinched. Yugi growled as his fists clenched. He glared at Aknaden. The boy clearly had no experience fighting. Not that he did either.

"Please." the boy begged.

"Whip him." Aknaden ordered.

Before Yugi could react a whip suddenly cracked down on the boy's back. The boy screamed out in pain making Yugi snap into gear. He quickly ran in front of the boy in time to receive the next crack.

"Ah!" he covered his chest. It hurt worse on his chest than it did on his back.

"Stop!" Aknaden yelled standing. The guard with the whip stopped. Yugi looked up at Aknaden still covered his chest. The priest glared down at him. "I don't want him whipped."

Yugi was confused. This man was not one to show kindness or mercy. So why was he showing some on Yugi? It was clear he had something else planned. Some other way to punish him for interfering.

"Bring him to my chambers." Aknaden ordered before leaving.

Yugi looked back at the boy who stared up at him in both shock and gratitude. "Don't let this place change you kid." he said as a guard tied his wrists tightly and the bracelets taken off. The boy nodded. Yugi was pushed out of the arena. He stared forward ahead as they walked. This was the last straw. He was done showing weakness.

As he was about to walk through the door Akita caught his eye. He looked at her before looking forward again and walked through the door. He didn't look back at her. He didn't care if Aknaden killed him now. It was worth it to show Akita what true strength was.

 **There's the latest chapter! I have given up on doing an update spam until I get my new Laptop. It'll be easier then! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chap 6 of Slave! Please read and review!**

Yugi walked out into the bright light that came through the windows of the palace. He blinked letting his eyes adjust. Only a week and he had already adjusted to being down in the dungeon of the palace. He was taken towards what he knew could very well be his death. Aknaden could kill him and it wouldn't make a difference to anyone. Not Ryou or Malik or even...Atem. He froze when Atem entered his thoughts.

Why would he care? He was the one who sent Yugi to the man in the first place so why would he care at all? Atem didn't give a shit what happened to Yugi. that much Yugi had come to know. Atem may have said he loved him but Yugi knew that wasn't true. It was all a lie. He had done nothing but hurt Yugi.

"Hey what are you doing? Let's go." the guard growled pulling Yugi along. Yugi grunted as he walked.

Yugi knew he should be terrified. After all he was possibly going to die in the next few minutes. For all he knew he could be tortured before he was killed. But after all he'd already gone through and knowing he'd die in a few years anyways so what the point in being scared? He wouldn't beg, wouldn't cry, would scream. He'd accept his death for what it is.

They soon came to Aknaden's chambers. Yugi walked in and found Aknaden sitting in a chair waiting. Yugi looked right at him. Looked in his eyes. He wasn't going to be afraid of this man anymore. He was done with that.

"You caused a lot of trouble for me." Aknaden glared at him.

Yugi shrugged. "Yeah that happens. Guess i'm not a very good slave am i?"

"No you aren't. Honestly i find you to be more trouble than you're worth." Aknaden stood. "Guards you can leave. I don't need you to be in here any longer."

The guards bowed and left closing the door to Aknaden's chambers behind them. Yugi stared at aknaden watching his every move.

"You're helpless you know that?" Aknaden sneered.

"How so?" Yugi asked.

"Because here you are in my chambers bound. Now if you attempt anything that harm me in any way then you know the penalty for it."

"Death."

"Yes so unless you want to die a painful death i suggest you watch what you do."

"Why should i care how i die?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Either way i'm going to die right? Whether its by you or the hands of the pharaoh frankly i don't care." Yugi shrugged.

Aknaden growled. "You little scum."

"What's wrong? Not used to a slave looking at you without fear? Not used to having a slave who doesn't cringe when you look at them?" Yugi smirked. "I can see it. I'm getting under your skin. You know it might be better to die at the hands of _Atem_."

"How dare you speak the pharaoh's name in a personal way!" Aknaden yelled.

"It would be fun." Yugi continued as if Aknaden hadn't spoken. "At least i would be seen as a criminal instead of a slave. To be seen as something other than a slave would be a nice change."

Aknaden glared at the boy in front of him. "Too bad you won't have your wish." Aknaden pulled out a dagger and aimed for Yugi's chest. Yugi quickly dodged it. Aknaden aimed again. With each blow Aknaden threw Yugi dodged.

"Pathetic. Is this why you have slaves fight? Because you can't do it yourself? How pitiful." Yugi said as he dodged without effort. He faintly heard the door open. Yugi looked to see Atem but continued to dodge Aknaden. It was clear the priest had not yet noticed his pharaoh. Yugi assumed he was in a blind rage. Or at least had tunnel vision.

"You lowlife scum! I don't care what my bastard nephew said! I will kill you!" Aknaden threw another blow. This time however he was stopped by Atem. Atem had grabbed his arm an angry glare in his face and eyes. "M-My king." Aknaden said in shock.

Atem twisted his arm and brought the man to his knees. "A bastard am i?"

"No my king i didn't mean it like that." Aknaden begged.

Atem twisted his arm more. Aknaden screamed out in pain. "I believe it is. You have insulted me and went against my specific orders not to kill Yugi." Yugi was shocked. Atem ordered Aknaden not to kill him? Why? "And what's more i found your stash of slaves. Or should i say fighters?"

Aknaden's eye widened. "My Pharaoh-"

"Don't bother to give me any excuses you may have gotten into that head of yours." Atem twisted it arm until there was a snap. Aknaden screamed. "Guards! Take this scum out of my sight!" They nodded and took Aknaden out and away.

Yugi stood there. He stared at Atem in shock. Atem looked at him with concern. Wait, he was worried? About Yugi? But why? Why would he be worried when he'd shown nothing but anger or disdain towards Yugi? Yugi couldn't understand. He just couldn't wrap his head around all this.

"Are you alright?" Atem asked walking to him.

"Yes." Yugi nodded. He tried to sound confident.

"Here let me take those off you." Atem unbound Yugi. "There that must be better."

"Uh yeah." Yugi nodded. He looked down at his wrists.

"Yugi." Atem lifted his chin gently. "I am deeply sorry for sending you with my uncle. I had no idea of his fights."

Yugi went to tell him it was ok but stopped. It wasn't ok. None of this was ok. "I can't accept your apology."

"I know. And i accept that." Atem said taking Yugi by surprise. He was being so calm about a slave telling him no. "Yugi what i did was unforgivable whether i knew or not."

"Ate-Pharaoh what will happen to the fighters?" Yugi asked.

"They will be checked for injuries then given jobs on palace grounds." Atem said.

Yugi nodded. "There is one slave named Akita."

"Ah yes her." Atem looked sad.

"What? What happened to her?" Yugi asked.

"She attacked some of my guards. I have to admit she was a great fighter." Atem said.

"Was?" Yugi gulped. "Does that mean she's.."

"I am sorry Yugi." Atem said softly.

Yugi felt tears coming. "Why? Why would she fight even after everything?"

"I do not know what has happened down there but it is in the past now." Atem said.

"How did it happen?" Yugi asked.

"What?" Atem's eyes widened a bit.

"How did she die?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi i don't think you need to-"

"Yes i do. I need to know."

Atem sighed. "There was a boy. One of the guards grabbed him to bring him up with all the others. She attacked the guard. I suppose she was trying to protect the boy but the guards didn't realize that. They impaled her. She died by sword in her chest."

Yugi looked down. "She was trying to protect someone. Where...where is the boy?"

"He is with the other slaves. Would you like to see him?" Atem asked.

Yugi nodded. "Yes."

Atem nodded and lead him to the boy. Yugi looked at the boy. It was the same from the ring. The one he refused to hurt. The boy was on the ground with his knees to his chest crying. Yugi knelt down in front of him.

"Shh." Yugi put a hand on his shoulder. The boy looked up at him with tears in his eyes.

"Sh-she was only protecting me." the boy cried.

"I know." Yugi said.

"Why? Why did they have to kill her?" the boy begged.

"Because these things happen. Misunderstandings happen. They thought she was attacking them out something else. Spite maybe. I don't know. The point is sometimes you just can't stop it. But i'm sure she's better off now." Yugi soothed.

"The gods won't accept her. She's just a slave. They won't want her." the boy cried. Yugi pulled him close. The boy cried into Yugi's chest.

"Pharaoh i have a favor to ask." Yugi said.

"What is it?" Atem asked.

"I want this boy to stay with me." Yugi said. "No matter what you do with me i want him with me."

"Do you wish to raise him?" Atem asked.

"In a sense yes." Yugi nodded. "I don't want him alone."

"I see. I will accept this favor on one condition." Atem said. Yugi looked up at him. Atem knelt down and kissed him deeply. Yugi's eyes widened. He waited for the abuse that always came with his pharoah's kisses, but it never came. Instead Atem's touch was soft and loving. And for the first time Yugi knew what Atem was feeling. He knew what Atem wanted. Atem pulled back and looked into Yugi's eyes. "Give me another chance. But this time not as your master. As your lover."

"M-My lover." Yugi said as if testing it.

"Yes. I truly do love you thought if i sent you away from me i could get over these feelings but they haven't gone away." Atem said.

"It's only been a week." Yugi said.

"I know but please just another chance." Atem pleaded.

"I-I don't know." Yugi looked away. "I don't want that pain anymore. I just want it all to end." he admitted.

"Wait you mean you want to die?" Atem asked. Yugi nodded. "If you give me another chance i swear i can make you happy. I can take the pain away."

Yugi looked at him. There was sincerity in his eyes. Yugi knew it was probably a huge mistake. "Ok." he nodded.

Atem smiled and kissed him. "Oh and your friend Malik is upset with you."

"I didn't get to tell him about Marik." Yugi said.

"Well he knows now. Marik is awake now though. So Malik isn't as upset as he was." Atem said.

Yugi nodded. "Ok."

"I have decided on what to do with the boy." Atem said to the guard as he stood. "He will be coming with me. Yugi will be my lover."

"My king?" the guard asked confused. "Is that not against the laws?"

"I am pharaoh. I make the laws. From now on those who love each other may with who they love." Atem said.

"Of course pharaoh." the guard bowed.

"Bring me priest Seto, Marik, and Bakura." Atem said.

"Yes my king." the guard said before going.

"Yugi come on. Let's get you and him into more presentable clothes." Atem said.

"My pharaoh what of the other slaves?" another guard asked.

"I want them to have jobs suited to them around palace grounds." Atem said. "I want them to be changed into better clothes and taught how to do their jobs. No abuse. Understood?"

"Yes." the guard nodded.

Yugi held the boy close as he stood. Atem took them to his chambers. He had some clothes that would fit Yugi. "Here you are Yugi." he gave him some clothes.

"Thank you." Yugi said.

"Boy. What is your name?" Atem asked.

"K-Kouki Pharaoh." the boy said nervously.

"Well Kouki from now on you will stay with Yugi." Atem said.

Kouki nodded.

"Yugi let me see your chest." Atem said.

Yugi looked at him. "It's fine. It was only one strike."

"One strike too many." Atem said.

"Hm funny coming from you." Yugi said before he could stop it. "Sorry. It just came out. It's going to take me some time."

"It's fine Yugi." Atem said. "I understand."

Yugi nodded.

"E-excuse me." kouki said softly. "Wh-what's my job?"

"Your job is to stay with Yugi." Atem said.

"I don't understand." Kouki said.

"You just stick close to Yugi." Atem said. Kouki nodded.

"Phar-" Yugi started

"Yugi call me Atem." Atem said.

"Um ok. Atem is there any chance Kouki can have some food? And i can go see my friends?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Atem nodded.

Yugi smiled. "Thank you." Yugi left. He knew Kouki would be ok with Atem.

Yugi got to his previous chambers and found Ryou Malik and Jonouchi. "Hey guys."

They looked up at him. "Yugi!" Ryou ran to him. "Your chest! Did he do this?"

"Which he?" Yugi asked. "If you mean Atem, no."

"Shh! Don't call him by that!" Ryou said.

"Ryou its ok." Yugi said. "I am allowed to call him that. And you can be with Bakura now."

"What?" Ryou asked.

"And Malik can be with Marik." Yugi said.

"What are you talking about?" Malik asked.

"Atem changed the law. We can love who we wish." Yugi said.

"Doesn't change us being slaves." Jonouchi said lowly.

"Jonouchi." Yugi looked at him.

"Don't even think about it. Don't think i'm about to thank you." Jonouchi growled at him.

"I never said that." Yugi said.

"Good." Jonouchi walked past him and out.

"Jonouchi!" Malik yelled. Jonouchi ignored him and kept walking.

Yugi sighed. "I don't understand. What is he holding against me?"

"Honestly we don't know." Malik said.

"But he is sort of right. Even if we can be with them it doesn't change that we're slaves." Ryou said.

"Sorry." Yugi said.

"Its fine." Malik shrugged. "I get to be with Marik. And he's my master so frankly i don't care."

"But you wouldn't be his slave. You would be his lover." Yugi said.

"Either way." Malik said. He stood up. "And next time tell me about Marik."

"Sorry. I wanted to." yugi said.

"Oh well. Its over now. He's awake and he's going to be ok." Malik shrugged.

Yugi nodded. "That's good."

"So how did you survive being Aknaden's slave?" Ryou asked.

"I refused to fight." Yugi said.

"Wow. we heard some guards talking about him being take away to the dungeon. Is that true?" Ryou asked.

"Yes. He called Atem a bastard." Yugi said. "Plus went against his orders _and_ held the fights." Yugi said.

"Wow. So basically you're the whole reason he was finally seen as what he is. You must be excited. All those slaves."

Yugi looked away. "Yeah sure."

"Yugi? What's wrong?" Malik asked.

"It's just. I had a friend down there." Yugi said

"She's up here now." Ryou smiled.

"No, she's not." Yugi sighed. "One of the guards killed her."

"Why?" Ryou asked.

"She was protecting a boy but the guard thought she was attacking another guard so he stabbed her with his sword." Yugi said.

"Oh Ra. i'm so sorry." Ryou said.

"Its ok. Kouki is ok at least. He's the one i refused to fight." Yugi said.

"Oh. how old is he?" Malik asked.

"No more than 10." Yugi said.

"At least he's ok. How do you think Atem will be after this? Now that he says he'll want to be your lover?" Malik asked.

"I don't know. I'm still hesitant. He's done so much to me." Yugi said looking down.

"Do you still love him?" Malik asked.

Yugi looked at them. "I….don't know."

 **Well there it is! Chap six of Slave in a pharaoh's heart! Sorry its short but i like where it ends. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all! I know its been a long time and i am terribly sorry but its been crazy with starting school and all. So here is the latest chapter of Slave in a Pharoah's Heart! Please read it and review it.**

 **Warning: torture. A bit of an understatement but you know *shrugs***

 **I don't own Yugioh or the characters. Though if i did Atem would be all mine. lol**

Yugi felt everyone staring at him as he sat next to Atem and ate. Here has was in the finest clothes gold could buy. Eating the finest food from the finest cooks in the land. Beside him was the Pharaoh focused on his food rather than everyone who was staring. Yugi tried to focus on his food but there was one particular set of eyes that pierced through his very being. He looked up and found them. The eyes of his once fellow slave Jou.

They seemed to see right through to his soul. What was the worst part was the fact that Jou was stuck sitting on the ground while Yugi was in chair almost as grand as Atem's. Yugi gulped and looked away.

"Does something trouble you love?" Atem asked gently.

"Uh no." Yugi said. Atem nodded before Yugi spoke again. "Actually can you refrain from calling me love?"

"Do you not like it?" Atem asked his eyes flashing curiosity.

"Um it's not that. It's just I don't feel comfortable with it yet." Yugi said looking at his food.

"Well how will you grow comfortable with it if I do not call you it?" Atem asked.

Yugi was stuck. Atem was right. He nodded letting it go. "May I be excused?"

"Is the food not pleasing to you?" Atem asked.

"I'm just tired." Yugi said.

"Alright. Do go rest." Atem said.

"I will." Yugi stood and left. The guards bowed to him as he walked by. Yugi hated that but said nothing and kept walking.

It had been about four months since Yugi had been back from the fights. Atem had kept his word treated him with the utmost love and respect. Yugi would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it. But the problem was Jonouchi. While Ryou and Malik became their masters' lovers and had as good a life as Yugi, Jonouchi insisted on staying a slave. Yugi has tried time and time again to convince him he could be with Seto, but nothing worked.

Sighing Yugi walked into the room Atem had given him. It was filled with fine decor and furniture. He went to his clothes and changed into something more comfortable before climbing into bed. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

"Be quiet. Close and lock that door." Yugi jumped awake to a voice only to have his mouth covered and a dagger at his throat. He stayed perfectly still though his breathing became rapid.

"Gag him and tie him. We need to go now." the voice said.

"Can't we have a bit of fun with him?" a second whined.

"No." the first whispered harshly.

"Oh fine." the second said. He quickly shoved a cloth deep into Yugi's mouth and managed to tie him despite all of Yugi's struggling. "If you don't hold still I'll be forced to use my dagger."

"You will not. He must be in the best shape possible for trade." the first said.

"Fine but we won't get anywhere with him struggling like this." the second said.

"Just knock him out." the first said clearly annoyed.

Yugi tried to scream but the gag muffled it.

The second slammed the handle of his dagger into Yugi's temple. Yugi watched darkness take over his mind as he collapsed to the bed unconscious.

Yugi jumped awake an unknown amount of time later. His head was killing him and he had no idea where he was.

"Well now look who's awake." a raspy deep voice said.

Yugi looked to where it came from. A harsh looking man stood a few feet away from him. He had a large jagged scar on his left cheek.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Yugi asked trying to sound confident.

"I am your new master. And you are in my land now." he smirked.

"Y-your land? We're not in the capital?" Yugi felt himself go pale.

"No. You're in my land and under my control. After all its not as though your precious pharaoh wants you." he smirked.

Yugi gulped. "O-of course he does. H-he loves me."

"Oh yeah? Then where is He?"

"W-well he probably hasn't had t-time to-"

"You've been here for an entire day and an entire night."

"What? N-no I couldn't have been." he tried to stand but short chains on his wrists and ankles kept him for doing so.

The man laughed. "You aren't going anywhere. As I hear you've been trained well enough to be a king's slave. Well then I suppose you've had some rather cushioned job as a slave huh?"

Yugi remained silent.

"Well that ends now. You will be mining." he smirked an evil smirk.

Yugi couldn't get any more pale as his stomach twisted. He now knew where he was he in Arsingale. The mining kingdom. It was a dirty kingdom filled with wealthy traders and slave miners. It was Egypt's greatest enemy kingdom. The life expectancy of any slave is 6 months very few made it to a year. And the ones who did were the ones built for mining. Yugi was not.

"You will be kept alive for as long as possible but do not think this will give you any special treatment. You make a mistake you will be punished." the man walked to him and grabbed his face roughly. "Let's see if your precious pharaoh comes for you."

Yugi tried to pull his face away. The man only held tighter. Yugi winced. He knew there'd be bruises where the man's finger were.

"Now. Sao and Kaso will be taking you. Don't try anything stupid _little one_." he smirked and let go of Yugi's face harshly before leaving.

Yugi felt his eyes water. He was done for. He wouldn't last a day in those mines and the man knew that. He knew who the man was. He was the king of this kingdom. He was harsh cruel and downright evil. He had no doubt he was the one threatening Atem's kingdom. And now he was stuck here. Atem would be furious. Possibly even start a war.

Yugi hung his head as the tears fell. He heard the door open but he didn't pay attention to it. The chains were taken off of him but again he wasn't paying attention. He didn't fight the men as they chained his arms behind him and practically dragged him out.

It took half to get to the mines. Half a day he spent in a caged wagon in an uncomfortable position because he couldn't get more comfortable due to the chains. Once there he was dragged out of the cage and taken down into the mines. There in the middle of it he was forced to his knees with his chest shown a moment later a whip was cracked down on his chest. He screamed out. It continued. He knew why. He was being taught. This was what happened here. There was no escaping, no special treatment, no kindness or mercy. He was considered lower than dirt here. The only escape he'd get was death and he'd soon beg for it.

After the whippings he was thrown in a cell and left there with no treatment for the open gashes on his chest. He managed to pull himself up and sit against a cave wall. He let the tears fall as he silently cried. He'd never survive these mines. He'd never see Atem again. He eventually cried himself to an exhausted dreamless sleep.

~At the Palace~

Atem slammed the doors to his general's room open. "Marik!"

Marik looked from his desk to his pharaoh and immediately got up and bowed. "My king."

"He's been stolen." Atem growled.

"Who my king?" Marik asked calmly.

"Yugi! He's been stolen and i want him found. Now." Atem growled.

Marik looked at him. "I will find him."

"Good." Atem growled before leaving.

He went to Yugi's room. It was clear he was taken from bed. There was sign of great struggle. "He put up a fight. But to who. Damn it." Atem slammed his fist on Yugi's desk. "Yugi. Where are you. What are you enduring right now?"

~Time skip With Yugi~

He felt like he would collapse at any moment. The tools were much too heavy for him and he'd been doing this for 8 hours straight now. His legs felt like they'd give way. He knew the consequence.

He'd watched it many times that day. 10 had collapsed where they worked, 5 of them too weak to work again that day. Three died right there in front of him. He tried to tell the guards they were sick, weak, and near death but the guards just ignored him. He begged for them to help. Begged for them to do something but they just shoved him against the cave wall and threatened to whip him 30 times for insolence. He couldn't take another whipping like the day before's. So he gave in and nodded.

He hated that he couldn't do a thing about the slaves being treated this way. Not that he was any different. He was a slave once again. He knew that being anything more than that wouldn't last. He just didn't realize it wouldn't be Atem to send him back into it.

He attempted to lift the tool again. To get more strength from somewhere, anywhere to continue but it was no use. He couldn't. He could do it anymore.

A guard came over with a whip in hand. "Work."

"I can't." Yugi whimpered. "Please. I've been working all day."

"Does it look like i give a damn?" he cracked his whip on the ground making Yugi flinch. "Work now."

Yugi gulped and tried to pick up the tool. It was too heavy. His muscles couldn't take it. It fell back to the ground with a clatter. The guard growled and whipped Yugi's back. That was all it took. Yugi fell to his knees as he screamed. He felt his knees bust open on the very stones that were once under his blistered feet.

"Get up." the guard growled.

"Please. I can't." Yugi begged, tears falling down his dirt covered face.

"I said get up." the guard whipped him again.

Yugi screamed again. He knew no one would stop the guard or help him. He was on his own. He had no one.

The guard was about to crack his whip again when a siren rang through the caves. He sneered at Yugi. "You got lucky boy." he grabbed him and pulled him to his feet. He threw him into the line of slaves. Chains were put on each of them before they were walked back to their cells.

There Yugi collapsed to the ground thankful the day was through. He didn't know how much more he could take.

~Long Time skip~

Yugi's been in the mines for six weeks now. Each day they were woken at what Yugi assumed was the crack of dawn. It was freezing. Every night he nearly died of hypothermia. They were given a minimal amount of water and a small piece of stale bread for food. After that they were taken from their cells put into chains and into a line then taken to whatever job they were on that day. Yugi more often was put on mining the walls with many other slaves.

He hadn't had a bath in all the time he'd been there and the dirt just piled on him. His hair was greasy and matted and it had lost much of it shine in its color. It now looked all black instead of black with vibrant colors. His feet were as black as the dark dirt he stood upon every day. His hands, covered in blisters from the weight of the tools. He had been wrong. Working for Aknaden wasn't hell. This was. This was his life now.

He'd given up on Atem coming for him. He'd never see him again. Never would he have real clothes again or eat real food or even sleep on a real bed. He was done with all that. That life was gone and it was never coming back. He was born a slave and he'd die a slave.

He stumbled as a guard pushed him forward. He wished they'd just kill him already. They killed at least 20 a week. Why should he be kept alive? What angered him the most is that he felt the need to beg for death. He had never once begged for death. He knew nothing awaited him in the afterlife. No god accepted slaves. He knew that.

"You're a lucky one." the guard said.

"How would you say that?" Yugi asked

"We can't kill you. We were given specific orders not to." the guard said.

"So i'm lucky to live the rest of my life in hell?" Yugi challenged.

"Watch your tongue." the guard growled.

"Why? Its not like you can kill me." Yugi growled.

The guard grabbed Yugi's hair and pulled him back.

Yugi gave out a cry as he stopped. He didn't struggle or fuss. He'd learned early on that's only caused more pain in the end.

"I may not be able to kill you boy. I can sure as torture you." the guard sneered in his face.

"You have no reason." Yugi said.

"Who gives a damn? You think anyone here cares about whether or not i have a _reason_ to torture you? You're nothing but a lowly slave. Look up. You're beneath dirt. If you died here no one would see it. No one would care. Accept it." the guard sneered.

"I have accepted it. I know i'll never see the sun again. I know i'm going to die here. I don't care anymore." Yugi said.

"Good then you understand i can have some fun with you." the guard smirked.

Yugi paled. In the three weeks he'd been here he'd learned that rapings were extremely common here. Though it hadn't happened to him yet he prayed it wouldn't.

"Y-You wouldn't.." Yugi trailed off.

"What? Rape you? Hell no. You're scum." the guard said throwing him to his knees. Yugi winced as he landed on jagged stones. A moment later the whip cracked on his back. Yugi screamed. "Stay up." the guard sneered. "The moment you fall i take you get a worse punishment."

The whip came again.

Yugi screamed.

Soon it became a rhythm. _**CRACK!**_ scream _**CRACK!**_ scream _**CRACK!**_ scream _**CRACK!**_ scream _**CRACK!**_ Scream.

Yugi was barely keeping himself up when another guard walked over. "Move along. He needs to get to work. The king is coming today."

Yugi's eyes widened.

"Fine." he grabbed Yugi and pulled him up. "Lets go. You're on the wall today."

Yugi just nodded as they walked. He was soon shoved to an area and his chains were taken off. They shoved a tool at him and he began his job.

It didn't take long before the king showed up. He had ordered for Yugi to be brought to him. Yugi felt like collapsing when the guard chained his wrists and took him to the king.

He was pushed roughly into a room before door was slammed shut behind him. Yugi noticed there were no guards in the room. Either the king was incredibly brave or incredibly stupid.

"Ah there he is. My favorite slave." the king sneered.

Yugi just stood silent as he glared at him.

"What? No love for your king?" the man smirked.

"You are not and never will be my king." Yugi growled.

"Is that so? Hm well what do you think _little one_? Want to hear how your dear pharaoh is doing?" the king asked a cold grin coming to his face.

Yugi glared at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh nothing. Just that he's self destructing. He tried to force his army into my lands a week ago."

Yugi paled. A week ago!? Why hadn't he heard of it!? Surely the guards would have rubbed it in his face!

"Wondering why you didn't know?" the king sneered. "Well the answer is simple. I'd told them to be quiet."

"Why? You love to see me suffer. You love to point it out that Atem will never come for me. That he'd given up weeks ago." Yugi growled.

"Why because I wanted to see your reaction myself when I told you about it. After all he _tried_."

Wait so he didn't succeed but then what happened?

"What did you do!?" Yugi demanded. He was tempted to charge at the bastard in front of him. "What happened to Atem!?"

"Oh don't worry. He's fine. He retreated with his tail tucked. Like the sniveling dog he is."

"He's not a dog! And he's a better king than you'll ever be!" Yugi screamed and ran at him his anger taking over.

Yugi barely got within a foot of the bastard and the king had him in the air by his throat. Yugi kicked his feet as he tried to bring in air.

"You really think you can take me on? Huh? I've killed rats bigger than you. I can snap your neck right here right now." he smirked.

Yugi choked. "Th-then...do..it." He meant it. For six weeks now he'd been beaten and whipped more times than he could count. He had lost more than half his original body weight. He was disgusting and hated himself. He has nothing left and just wanted it all to end.

"Oh no." the king dropped him. Yugi immediately collapses to his knees gasping and coughing in air. The king kneeled down in his face. "I want to make you want to, no, _need_ to beg for death. I want to hear you beg for this miserable life to end." He stood back up. "Now get on your feet." Yugi shook his head. The king growled and grabbed his hair tightly causing Yugi to scream out. He yanked him to standing.

Yugi hated his life. It's only been six weeks. There was no way he was making it to the life expectancy. He'd never survive long enough for _anyone_ to get him.

"Now get back to work." the king motioned to someone. Two guards came in and grabbed Yugi.

"I can walk." Yugi growled struggling.

"Too bad. You're at the mercy of others. Don't you just love your life?" the king smirked as Yugi was taken out. He was taken back to where he had to work.

~at the palace~

Atem screamed in frustration as he threw a vase. He had been searching for Yugi for weeks. Nothing. Not a damn thing. And worst part is he had to stop looking because another kingdom wanted to start a war.

He'd failed Yugi. He'd let him down. Everyone assumed he'd been killed or traded by now. Just the thought of it made him sick. His dear Yugi, dead? No. He'd find him. He swore to the gods he would.

He was about to go train when Marik came in. He bowed. "My king news on the rival kingdom."

"What is it?" Atem demanded.

"They plan to attack tonight." Marik said.

"You sure of this?" Atem asked.

"Positive my king." Marik said confidently.

"Very well. I want my kingdom guarded strongly. No one gets harmed. I want all women and children brought to the palace where is it safe." Atem said as he put his crown on.

"Yes my king." Marik bowed and left.

Atem sighed. "I'm sorry Yugi please hang in there a bit longer. Wherever you are." he prayed before leaving.

~time skip~

Twenty weeks. Twenty weeks Yugi's been here. Twenty weeks of being whipped and beaten over and over. He'd once tried to escape. He knew it was suicide. That's what he was hoping for. An end. An end to this miserable life of his.

The king loved coming and forcing him to listen to the details of the war. Every Egyptian soldier that had been killed every detail of how they were killed. Yugi had vomited on more than one occasion from details alone. Thankfully as far as he knew Atem Seto Marik and Bakura were Ok.

Another day for him to hear it all. For him his to be chained so tightly his hurt while he was forced to kneel on jagged stones and listen to what could possibly be happening to Atem.

He was brought into the king's room and forced to his knees. He winced. Looking up he found the king standing with his usual smirk only something seemed...off. He seemed too happy.

"So _little one_." he smirked.

Yugi just stared at him with a blank expression.

"Care for a roommate?" the king smirked.

Yugi's eyes widened as guards came in and threw someone down. Yugi felt his heart drop at the blonde scruffy hair. "J-Jonouchi."

Jonouchi got up. He was chained and clearly beaten. He was covered in bruises. He looked down at Yugi then glared at the king. "I'm going to kill you. What did you do to him?"

"What do you care?" the king smirked.

Jonouchi growled. "What do you do?" he moved forward but was grabbed by a guard.

"Doesn't matter. Take Yugi back to work and put this one under coal work." the king said.

Yugi was pulled up to his feet and walked out while Jonouchi was dragged out with him struggling. Yugi walked with his eyes down and mouth shut. He was done fighting. He just hoped he died soon.

Jonouchi looked at him. "Yugi."

Yugi stayed quiet and kept his eyes down. He'd learned not to answer anyone except the guards and the king. His hands hung loosely as the chains rattled around. Yugi could see Jonouchi looking him up and down out of the corner of the his eyes. He had no doubt he was examining the condition he was in and frankly he didn't care.

Yugi was pushed to his area for work and given a tool. He started working. He heard a shuffling and Jonouchi shouting as he was dragged away.

Yugi sat in his cell staring down when Jonouchi was thrown in. he wasn't surprised to find him having gashes from a whippings. Looking away he went back to staring down. Jonouchi pulled himself up and leaned against the cave wall. He looked to Yugi.

"Yugi." Jonouchi said

Yugi looked at him.

"What...happened to you?" Jonouchi asked.

Yugi just stayed silent.

"You're not the same. What did they do?" Jonouchi asked.

Yugi snorted a bit. "What haven't they done?" His voice dry and raspy.

"Why are you here?" Jonouchi asked.

Yugi shrugged. "Taken from the palace and brought here."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Jonouchi said. "Well you tried get at all? Escape? Fight? Anything?"

Yugi looked down. "I tried to escape once. I knew it was suicide to even think about. I got maybe ten feet before whip was around my throat and I was pulled back."

 _Yugi had enough. He couldn't take it anymore. He just wanted to die already. He knew his plan was insane. Suicide. And that's what he was counting on. The suicide part. He needed this to end._

 _Yugi glanced at the guards there was one every fifteen feet. One of them was bound to kill him. He prayed it'd be fast but he highly doubted it._

 _Yugi took a deep breath before throwing his tool and taking off._

" _Hey!" the guard yelled._

 _Yugi ran. Before he knew it a whip cracked and wrapped tightly around his throat. He had maybe a second to react before he was pulled to the ground. He coughed and grabbed at the whip as he barely brought air in._

 _A guard walked over and took the whip off. Yugi immediately gasped. The guard grabbed him and pulled him up. "You'll pay for that little stunt."_

 _Yugi was taken to the center of the mines and all slaves were told to stop working. The guard tied Yugi's arms up on a post. Yugi now stood there tied with his chest shown._

" _Listen up!" the guard yelled. "This is what happens to those who try to escape!"_

 _The guard went to the coal stoves and took an iron rod. He stuck it in the hot coals. Yugi gulped as he tried to get free. Whippings he could take. Beatings, starvation. But this, no. he couldn't do it. All he could picture was Atem branding him and he didn't want to remember him that way._

 _Soon the rod was red hot the guard pulled it out. Yugi struggled more. He begged for him not to do. Swore that he'd never attempt it again. The guard just ignored him and trailed the tip of the rod down his chest making sure to do it with just the right amount of pressure and slow speed. Yugi screamed as tears rushed. He heard the other slaves all gasped._

 _The guard did a few more trails before tossing the rod aside. He then took a steel tipped whip from another guard. He truck Yugi purposely aiming for the newly formed burns. Yugi screamed until he lost his voice. Then he could do nothing but attempt to scream as nothing came out. The end of the torture couldn't come soon enough._

 _By the time it was over Yugi couldn't stand anymore. He just hung there with his head hanging. The rope was cut and he collapsed to the ground. Two guard dragged him to his cell._

"When was that?" Jonouchi asked in horror.

"My 10th week here." Yugi said quietly. The guards didn't like it when they talked.

"I can't believe it." Jonouchi said softly.  
Yugi rubbed some of the dirt off his chest to show the scars. Jonouchi gulped.

"Oh ra." Jonouchi said softly.

Yugi leaned back against the cave wall. His eyes closed from exhausted. He hoped he didn't wake up the next morning.

 **Yay! An update! Hope you enjoyed! I got my laptop fixed so now i can update! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning!: this is the second to last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this story and look out for the other three sides to it! next is Slave in a Thief's heart bet you can guess who it's about! R &R!**

 **I don't own Yugioh or the characters!**

Atem slammed his fist on the table. "Then take them down from the inside Marik! I'm tired of this war!"

"How do you propose we do that? Their damn king is hidden. We've searched almost everywhere." Marik said.

"There's a place we haven't checked." Atem said.

"Are you serious?" Marik asked. "It's too dangerous."

"I'm going." Atem said.

"My king you can't." Marik said.

"Marik it has been 8 months." Atem said.

"Huh?" Marik looked confused.

"8 months of this war. 8 months since Yugi was taken. I can't do this anymore. I need to fix at least one of the problems. Save someone." Atem said.

"I'm sorry for Yugi being taken but going into the slave mines won't solve anything." Marik said.

"I'm going. End of story." Atem said.

Marik sighed. "What do you want done while you're gone?"

"I want Seto in charge. I'll be back as soon as possible." Atem said before leaving.

~scene change~

Yugi stared down. 8 months. He'd been here for 8 months. Nothing but skin and bones, hasn't seen the sun or sky or hell not even clean water in 8 months. He'd given up on Atem coming for him months ago. Jonouchi was still putting up a fight. He didn't get why Jonouchi tried. They were never getting out. Yugi's clock was running out too. He knew it.

"Yugi please." Jonouchi said. Yugi didn't respond. "Yugi we need to-"

"Time to go." a guard came over and unlocked their cell. "Usual monthly meeting." he smirked.

Yugi managed to stand and Jonouchi followed. He had a bit of a hard time as well. The guard didn't bother tying them or cuffing or anything. Yugi was too weak to fight and Jonouchi wouldn't fight as long as Yugi was around. They were put in the usual room and told to go down to a knee. Both did knowing better than to fight.

It didn't take long for the king to come. He smirked at their condition. "Yugi you look a bit down there."

Yugi just stayed silent.

"And Jonouchi well still pushing huh? I must say you're doing much better then your friend here." he smirked.

Jonouchi growled.

"Now boys i got a little surprise for you." he smirked. "A friend of yours."

They both tensed and looked at him. He snapped his fingers and the door flew open. Someone was thrown in before the door closed again.

Yugi's eyes widened when Atem sat up.

"Atem." he said barely above a whisper.

Atem looked at him with wide eyes. "Yugi. Y-you've been here?"

Yugi looked away as the king laughed.

"He'd been waiting for you but you ever came." he smirked and went to Yugi. He took hold of Yugi's chin and turned his face to Atem. "Here he is Yugi. He came. But you know why he came? He came to try to stop the war. Not to save you."

"Let him go!" Atem growled and tried to charge at him. He was pulled back down by a guard. He struggled. "Don't touch him!"

"What do you say Yugi? Should we end it? Isn't that what you've been waiting for all these months? For all this to just come to an in. to stop?" he smirked.

Yugi didn't respond. It was what he'd wanted for a long time now. Just to pass and not wake up. He wanted the pain and torture to stop.

"Well? What do you thing Pharaoh?" the king smirked.

"Get your hands off him!" Atem ordered.

He just laughed at Atem. "You have no leverage to order people around here." His hand moved to Yugi throat. Yugi didn't react as he was forced to look at Atem. "Look at him Atem. Look at what you did."

"I-I didn't-" Atem started.

"Didn't you? You never came for him. he lasted on the idea of you coming for him." He laughed darkly. "For all of 10 weeks. So weak. I must admit. I didn't expect him to last long. 8 months. I do believe that's a new record."

Atem looked down.

"Look at him! Look what you did!" He yelled. "Make him look!"

The guards grabbed Atem's hair and pulled it back to make him look up at them.

Atem had tears rushing. "Yugi I'm sorry."

"He won't respond. He stopped talking weeks ago. Never saying a word anymore. I must admit its disappointing. I was hoping to hear him scream when he finally went. But oh well I guess it only matters that you pay. He was merely a pawn." he said.

Atem struggled. "Yugi please I'm sorry. If I'd known where you were I'd have come sooner! the first day even! I love you so much!"

Yugi just stared at him with dulled eyes.

"Please! Say something! Anything!" Atem yelled.

Yugi still said nothing.

"Say goodbye Pharaoh." the king smirked. His hand tightened around Yugi's throat cutting off his air supply completely. Yugi didn't fight it.

Atem's struggling became more frantic. "No!"

Yugi's face slowly turned red then purple until finally his eyes closed and he went limp.

"NO!" Atem screamed. He pulled free and attacked the king. Jonouchi helped him and attacked the guards. after fighting each guard Atem lifted Yugi into his arms. "Yugi. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"My Pharaoh we need to get out." Jonouchi said. "I know a way out."

Atem nodded and followed him. They got to a town and got a couple of horses and rode back to the palace. Atem kept Yugi in his arms the entire time praying to the gods that Yugi would make it.

Atem paced back and forth outside the rom Isis was healing Yugi in. He had ended the war but at what cost? He had a huge chance of losing Yugi and even if he didn't physically lose him he was sure he did emotionally. Yugi was gone. No matter what Yugi was gone. His eyes dulled and lifeless.

Isis came out and Atem immediately went to her. "How is he?"

"I suggest you say you're goodbyes now." She said solumnly.

Atem gulped and nodded. "Thank you."

"I tried the best I could. He's just taken too much trauma and he's given up. He's ready to pass." Isis said.

"I understand." Atem said before going into the room. Yugi was on a bed. He looked so fragile and small. So helpless and weak. Atem hated seeing it. He went to him and gently took his hand. It was skin and bones. "Hi Yugi."

Yugi managed to open his eye and look at him. They were still so dull.

"I am so so sorry I failed you. I never came for you when I promised I'd always be there for you." Atem said. "I understand you not wanting to stay around anymore. Ryou and Malik were gone for 5 months. But they weren't nearly as bad."

Yugi looked confused.

"Ryou and Malik were taken as well. They weren't in nearly as bad condition and they weren't taken to the mines. Yugi I am so so SO sorry. I love you. I really truly do and if it makes the pain stop by you passing on then do it. Don't think of me or anyone else just yourself please." Atem said said as tears fell. "I love you."

Yugi swallowed and opened his mouth. "I-I love you too." he managed. "I'll see you again." Yugi smiled softly before his eyes closed and he let go.

Atem swallowed the lump in his throat as he tried to hold himself together. Finally he collapsed to his knees and let it out.

Yugi opened his eyes to himself standing in front of who his people refered to as Ra. He immediately went to his knee and bowed his head.

"Stand young one." Ra said his voice thundering.

Yugi gulped and stood as he kept his eyes down.

"You do not believe yourself to be worthy of not only being in my presence but being here." Ra said.

"N-no sir." Yugi said.

"Look at me son." Ra said.

Yugi hesitantly looked up at him.

"You belong here. You have given the Pharaoh love and kindness and now he will continue until it is his time to pass and come to us. Here you can wait for him." Ra said.

"I-I can really wait for him? Really?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. I'm sure he would love to see his lover in good health again." Ra said

Yugi looked down at himself. He was in the best shape he'd been in ever. Looking at Ra there was clear confusion on his face. He hadn't died this way.

"I take care of my people Yugi. ALL of my people." Ra smiled kindly.

Yugi smiled. "Thank you so very much." he bowed a bit while saying it.

"Would you like to wait for your lover?" Ra asked.

"Yes." Yugi smiled. "I told him I'd see him again and I to follow through on that promise."

"I knew you would. Then we shall wait for him." Ra said.

Yugi smiled and looked down a bit as his mind traveled. 'I'll be waiting my pharaoh, my lover, my soul mate.'

 **Eep! ok ok the next chapter will be up tonight! it'll be the last chapter and I hope you ejoyed this story. Now i know this is the second story i've finished and I've killed off Yugi in both. Sorry for that. I promise the next ending of a story won't end in killing anyone off. hehes. well review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok all. Last chapter of this part of Slave Series. Hope you enjoyed it. Next is Slave in a Thief's Heart. take a wild guess who that's about. hehe. I started working on the next chapter of Taken But Loved then it all disappeared just as i finished the damn chapter. Needless to say i was not happy! anyways i'm rambling. Please read and review! Next i'm hoping to update Left Alone or Yugi in Underland.**

 **I don't own Yugioh or the characters.**

It's been 15 years since Yugi passed and Atem has grieved. He never found another lover. Never even tried. He didn't have an heir either. By now he's had an illness for a year and was just getting worse. He'd stopped the healing sessions and medicines a few weeks ago. He was ready to move on and see Yugi again.

Bakura came in with Ryou and their children. The oldest, Akefia, ran went to him.

"How are you feeling my king?" he asked.

Atem smiled. "I'm at peace."

He nodded as Bakura and Ryou came over. Ryou held their new baby while Bakura held their middle, a little girl named Amane.

"You go see Yugi now?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm gonna go see Yugi now." Atem smiled.

"Say hi for us." Ryou smiled softly.

"I will. Don't worry about the kingdom. Seto will be a wonderful Pharaoh. I taught him everything he needs to know." Atem said.

Bakura nodded as Marik and Malik came in with their twins. The twins walked over and greeted him politely before hugging him gently.

"We're gonna miss you." Ishizu, the younger twin, said.

"Don't honey. I'll be happy." Atem smiled.

"We're still gonna miss you being here. But we know you wanna see Yugi again." Rashid smiled.

Atem smiled. "You two are just like your mother."

Malik smiled. "Good. If they took after Mr. Crazy over here we'd have a problem."

Marik rolled his eyes.

Atem smiled as his cousin came in with Jonouchi and their two sons, Katsu and Mokuba. They also had a little girl named Kisara. He assumed she was with her caretaker.

"Hello cousin." Seto said.

"Hello." Atem smiled as the boys came to him. Here he was surrounded by his family. It was time.

"Cousin Tem we love you." Mokuba smiled.

"I love you all too." Atem smiled. He looked at them all. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye our king." they bowed to him with respect as his eyes closed and he passed.

When Atem opened his eyes he smiled. There was Yugi standing in front of him looking more beautiful than ever. "Yugi." he went to him.

"Hi Atem." Yugi smiled.

"I've missed you so much." Atem said pulling him close.

"Me too. And now we can spend eternity with each other." Yugi smiled.

"There's no one I'd rather be with." Atem kissed him.

Yugi kissed back happy to finally have his Pharaoh back.

 **That's it! They are back together and happy once again! please review and look out for Slave in a Thief's Heart!**


End file.
